


Selfish love

by hiera



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshiya est égoïste et possessif. Ses amis sont ce qu'il y a de plus précieux à ses yeux. S'ils ont le droit de partager leur vie avec quelqu'un, ils doivent veiller à ne pas perturber son petit quotidien. C'est une règle d'or à respecter à tout prix mais que Die va enfreindre par mégarde. Toshiya déteste sa petite-amie qui bouleverse son quotidien et qui menace leur amitié. Alors ça sera elle ou lui. La guerre est déclarée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Les fans hurlent. Ils sont déchainés. Finalement, il n'y a pas que des filles dans le public. C'est peut-être pour ça que nous avons arrêtés de nous travestir. Nous n'avons d'ailleurs plus vraiment de costume de scène et le maquillage reste très léger. Je crois que les autres en sont contents...

Kaoru m'a souvent dit qu'il était devenu trop vieux pour ces conneries et qu'il se voyait mal continuer à s'habiller en femme maintenant qu'il est devenu papa. Il en a de la chance lui. Il a réussit à se trouver une parfaite épouse. Je crois que c'est une amie d'enfance. À vrai dire, je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé ou plutôt je ne me suis jamais intéressé à elle. Peut-être que je suis égoïste ? Après tout, ça fait quatre ans qu'ils sont mariés. Tiens ? Je me demande si les fans le savent ? Je ne crois pas... Kaoru est trop discret sur sa vie privée.

Kyo ? Il est toujours célibataire à ma connaissance. À vrai dire, derrière son masque de warumono, c'est un sentimentale qui ne sort avec une fille qui s'il en est amoureux. Et encore ! C'est que notre nain de jardin blond est un grand timide ! Mais surtout il est très difficile mais je le comprends, combien de fille se sont moquées de lui ? Alors c'est normal qu'il se méfie et qu'il ferme son cœur. Enfin j'espère qu'un jour quelqu'un de bien pourra toucher son âme et comprendre à travers ses textes la profondeur de ses blessures pour ainsi les soigner.

Ah ! Shinya... Que ferais-je sans lui ? Il est vraiment l'un de mes amis les plus chers. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. En plus, contrairement à ce que l'on peut croire il est loin d'être sérieux 24h/24. Bien au contraire ! Je ne compte plus les fois où nous faisons les cons dans les coulisses. Bien sûr, comme il est un peu timide on en profite un peu pour le taquiner mais après tout, qui aime bien châtie bien ! Pour ce qui est de mon petit batteur adoré, il sort avec une jeune fille que j'ai à peine croisée. En fait j'ai toujours cru qu'il était homo, d'ailleurs la première fois que je l'ai vu avec sa copine mes soupçons n'ont fait que se confirmer parce que je l'avais pris pour un homme. Il faut dire que c'est un Tom Boy... Enfin bref, il s'avère que c'est une jeune fille et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai été déçu de l'apprendre.

Die...Quel baka ce rouquin ! Je le déteste ! Non en faite ce n’est pas vrai... disons qu'il m'énerve un peu en ce moment. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. En tout cas je le supporte de moins en moins ces derniers temps, surtout quand il est avec sa blondasse ! Non, j'ai rien contre les blondes, d'ailleurs elle n’est pas blonde mais elle est décolorée. Enfin peu importe, c'est le genre de fille superficielle et siliconée que je hais par dessus tout ! Une vraie bimbo. En fait elle n'a pas de cerveau et son seul atout c'est son physique ou plutôt ses seins et son cul. Bon c'est vrai qu'en tant que mec je dois dire qu'elle est plutôt '' bonne '' mais bon, c'est le genre de fille avec qui tu tires ton coup et après tu la jettes. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ce baka de rouquin la garde. Mais le pire  c'est qu'il l'emmène à nos soirées ! Shinya lui, il ne nous impose jamais sa copine et Kaoru, on voit à peine sa femme, mais cette MEUF... cette SHIINA ! Non ! Pas Shiina Ringo! Shiina Ringo, ça c'est une femme, pas comme ce machin blond en plastique. Bref, je ne peux pas voir cette fille en peinture. Si les autres l'aiment ? Shinya m'a dit qu'il la trouvait conne. Kyo ne la supporte pas, Kaoru s'en fout mais Die... Baka de Die ! Je crois qu'il en est amoureux ! Mais il est con ou quoi ? Mais quel baka ! Y'a pas d'autres mots pour le qualifier ! Mais il lui trouve quoi à cette fille ? 

 

Die se rapproche de moi et se met à jouer à ma gauche. Il me sort son sourire Colgate et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d’y répondre même si nous nous étions disputé avant d'entrer sur scène et que je suis sensé lui faire la tête. Mais comment résister à un tel sourire ? Je mets au défit quiconque d'y arriver ! Nous sommes très proche l'un de l'autre mais il n'y a pas de contacte. Nous ne donnons plus vraiment de fan-service. Ça aussi on l'a rangé au placard tout comme nos tenues de femmes. Parfois je regrette beaucoup cette époque où on portait des robes et des talons. C'était marrant et puis sur scène c'était assez chaud. Mais là, nous sommes un groupe de métal comme les autres mais je ne m'en plains pas non plus. J'aime aussi ce côté-là parce qu'il ne faut pas croire que j'aimais spécialement ressembler à une femme. Je trouvais juste ça drôle.

 

Le concert se termine. Nous saluons nos fans et Kyo leur crache encore de l'eau sur la figure. Beurk ! J'aime bien Kyo mais je n’aimerais pas qu'il me crache dessus. Enfin si y'en a qui aime ça, ça les regarde. Ce soir-là en plus de leur lancer des médiators, je leur lance ma chemise que j'ai préalablement déchirée et je leur fais de grand signe avant de partir. Finalement de tous, ce sont eux qui n'ont pas changé. Que ferais-je sans mes fans ? Ou plutôt sans les fans de Dir en grey. Beaucoup nous ont reproché d'avoir abandonné le Visual mais il y en a également beaucoup qui ont continué à nous soutenir et je ne les remercierais jamais assez. D'ailleurs à force, je reconnais même quelques têtes. Il faut dire qu’on finit par s'habituer aux mêmes têtes du premier rang sans parler qu'il n'y a pas toujours que des filles. Je ne leur reproche pas d'être hystériques car je suis persuadé que pour la plupart, ce sont des jeunes filles normales dans la vie de tous les jours. Et puis je crois que si elles n'étaient pas hystériques lors de nos concerts, elles ne seraient pas de bons fans. Ça fait partie de leur rôle d'être comme ça tout comme nous, nous jouons également un rôle.

 

Je suis le dernier à rejoindre les coulisses. Dans le couloir je croise Die en plein dégustation de sa bimbo. Non mais ils se croient où ces deux là ? Qu'ils se trouvent un hôtel ! À croire qu'ils sont toujours en chaleurs. Non mais ça m'énerve qu'elle soit constamment dans les coulisses. Elle ne peut pas nous lâcher la grappe ? Est-ce que la femme de Kaoru vient lui sauter dessus après un live épuisant ? Non elle, elle reste sagement à la maison avec leur fille et elle attend que Kao lui téléphone. Est-ce que la copine de Shin-chan vient nous les briser ici ? Non ! On ne la voit jamais !

Je soupire rageusement et je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte quand je me sens observé. Je jette un regard au dessus de mon épaule et je la vois. Elle a les bras autour du cou de Die qui continue à l'embrasser enfin ils font plutôt un truc dégueu avec leurs langues à l'air libre et elle me fixe. Non mais je n’y crois pas ! Mais c'est qu'elle me matte cette pute !

Je la méprise du regard puis j’entre dans la loge. Comme d'habitude il y a des membres du staff qui discutent avec Kyo. Kaoru est au téléphone avec ce que je devine être sa femme et Shinya se démaquille tranquillement. Je m'assois à côté de lui et il relève la tête pour m'adresser un grand sourire.

- T'as assuré ce soir Toshi-kun, me dit-il tout en continuant de se démaquiller les yeux.

\- Je te retourne le compliment Shin-chan, lui dis-je en prenant place à côté de lui. 

Nous nous mettons à discuter de tout et de rien, ce qui à le mérite de me calmer un peu. Shinya est vraiment un amour qui à le don de me faire oublier cette sorcière. En plus il est tellement adorable quand il me raconte une blague tout en étant à moitié plié de rire. Vraiment sa petite amie à de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui. C'est vraiment une perle.

Un grand bruit retentit et des éclats de rire se font entendre. J'entends vaguement Kaoru murmurer un :

- Heu...chérie je te raconterais la suite tout à l’heure, faut que je raccroche. À toute. 

Les membres du staff se taisent immédiatement avant que l'un d'eux ne dise à Kyo :

- On vous laisse finir de vous habiller, vous devez être fatigués. À plus tard. 

Shinya pose immédiatement la main sur la mienne et la serre doucement. Je lui souris faiblement avant de poser les yeux dans mon miroir pour voir Die et cette garce entrer dans la pièce. J'ai en horreur son rire de trainée. En fait tout me dégoute chez cette fille. Shinya resserre un peu plus sa main sur la mienne avant de me tendre son MP3. Je le remercie d'un signe de la tête et je mets la musique à fond dans mes oreilles pour ne pas avoir à l'écouter.

Je n'entends rien mais si j'en juge à la tête blasée de Kaoru, celle passablement agacée de Kyo et celle aux anges de Super Red Baka, j'en déduis qu'elle a encore dit une connerie. Je soupire sans doute un peu trop fort car les regards fusent vers moi. Je la vois s'approcher et s'arrêter à moins d'un mètre de moi. Elle pose les mains sur ses hanches et prends une pose sur laquelle je ne ferais aucune remarque. Elle lève l'un de ses sourcils un peu trop épilé à mon goût et bouge les lèvres. Bien entendu je n'entends strictement rien à causes de mes écouteurs ce qu'elle vient justement de remarquer. J'enlève d'un air las mes écouteurs puis elle me répète :

- Alors tu viens boire un verre avec nous ? 

Je m'apprêtais à l'envoyer balader quand Shinya répond à ma place :

- Totchi et moi, on fait un truc ce soir.

\- Z'êtes pas marrant les gars, soupire-t-elle avant d'aller se blottir contre le baka numéro 1. 

Je remercie Shinya du regard et il me fait un petit clin d'œil. D'après ce que je comprends, Kaoru ne se joindra pas à eux. C'est normal, il a une famille. Kyo quant à lui, refuse de tenir la chandelle et je le comprends car à coup sûr ils ne vont pas arrêter de s'embrasser toute la soirée.

Dès que nous sommes prêts, nous partons ensemble. Nous saluons Kyo et Kaoru mais j'ignore royalement Die et son autruche. D'ailleurs pour sortir de la loge, je prends le bras de Shinya. Il n'y a qu'avec lui que je peux faire ça, quoiqu'il m’arrivait de le faire avec Die du temps où nous faisions vraiment du Visual et que je m'habillais en femme. Mais aujourd'hui il n'y a plus qu'avec Shinya que je peux le faire. De toute façon je me fous du regard des autres parce que j'aime vraiment beaucoup mon batteur. Bien sûr c'est de l'amitié mais pour moi l'amitié est plus importante que l'amour. Alors comme il est mon meilleur ami c'est normal qu'il soit mon Shinya et que je le prenne par le bras. Car oui même s'il a une copine, il restera MON Shinya. Il est mon meilleur ami donc il m'appartient. De toute façon qu'il ait une copine ou pas ne me dérange pas. À vrai dire il peut fréquenter qui il veut à condition de ne pas m'oublier ni de me l'imposer. En fait depuis qu'ils sortent ensemble ma relation avec Shinya n'a pas changé et j'en suis soulagé. C'est pareil avec Kaoru. Même s'il est marié, il me consacre toujours autant de temps qu'avant. Bien sûr je lui pardonne quand il doit décaler nos rendez-vous pour sa fille, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Il ne m'a jamais imposé sa femme que je n'ai d'ailleurs presque jamais vue et que je ne souhaite pas vraiment côtoyer. C'est peut-être ça que je reproche à Die. Il m'impose Shiina et son comportement avec moi a changé depuis qu'ils sont ensemble. À vrai dire je suis quelqu'un de très possessif et de très égoïste. Je considère mes amis comme des objets m'appartenant. En aucun cas leur vie privée ne doit empiéter sur la mienne. Ils ne doivent pas m'imposer leurs amis alors que moi je le fais mais surtout je ne veux pas passer après leur petite copine que je ne veux d'ailleurs jamais connaître. Quand je sors avec quelqu'un moi, je ne la leur présente pas et je ne les fait pas passer après. Alors ils doivent faire pareille. Si Shinya et Kaoru le font, pourquoi pas Die ? Je ne demande pourtant pas la lune ! Je veux juste que ma vie ne change pas sauf si c'est moi qui le demande. Or je n'ai jamais demandé à avoir Shiina dans ma vie. Ah ! Si elle pouvait crever celle-là ! Non c'est vrai, Die peut avoir une copine, à la limite je m'en fous. Mais qu'il ne s'affiche pas avec devant moi. Et surtout qu'il n'annule pas nos rendez-vous pour elle ! Sincèrement, s'il ne la quitte pas très vite, je vais péter un plomb. À vrai dire, je crois que je serais près à tout pour les séparer. Oui...je serais près à tout...

Alors que je marche dans le couloir en tenant le bras de Shinya qui me raconte les dernières bêtises de sa chienne, une voix m'interpelle. Je me retourne et mon estomac se noue en apercevant Die. Il court vers moi puis s'adresse à Shinya :

- Shin-chan, tu ne veux pas nous laisser un moment ? Faut que je parle à Toshimasa, seul à seul. 

Aïe... Il m'a appelé Toshimasa... c'est mauvais signe. Shinya me lance un regard inquiet puis acquiesce avant de me dire qu'il m'attend dans ma voiture. Je lui tends mes clefs et il s'éloigne. Je le regarde disparaître dans le couloir avant de poser mon regard sur Die qui me fait face. Il a l'air terriblement sérieux et je n'aime vraiment pas l'expression de son visage.

- Toshiya, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

\- Ce qui se passe ?

\- Oui. Tu...tu es vraiment super froid avec moi et je te sens vraiment t'éloigner de moi alors qu'on était super proche il n'y a pas si longtemps. Maintenant, c'est avec Shinya que tu passes le plus clair de temps et vous faite bande à part alors qu'avant on faisait pleins de truc tous les trois mais surtout toi et moi. 

Non mais il est con ou quoi ? Je suis sensé réagir comment là ? Alors que je m'apprêtais à répondre quelque chose, une voix exécrable s'écrie :

- Daisuke d'amour ! 

Je frissonne de dégout en entendant cette voix mais surtout en voyant cette fille se blottir dans le bras de MON Die. Oui, Die aussi m'appartient au même titre que Shinya, Kaoru et Kyo. Ils sont tous à moi parce qu'ils sont tous mes amis. Et elle...

- Ce n’est pas moi qui me suis éloigné de toi, et c'est pas nous qui faisons bande à part. C'est toi. 

Mon ton était froid et cassant. Je sens dans les yeux de Die que je l'ai blessé mais tant mieux. Je veux qu'il souffre comme je souffre. Pourquoi devrais-je être le seul à souffrir ? Qui est le con qui a dit que tant que les gens qu'on aime sont heureux, nous le sommes ? C'est des foutaises ! Moi je ne suis heureux que lorsqu'ils sont tous à moi. Et ils le sont tous, sauf Die car elle me l'a pris.

Je lui lance un regard méprisant avant de lui tourner les talons pour rejoindre Shinya qui m'attend dans la voiture. Quand il me voit arriver, il comprend que je ne viens pas d'avoir une conversation des plus sympathiques avec Die. Non, c'est bien pire que ça. Nous n'avons pas pu discuter lui et moi parce qu'encore une fois cette fille s'est mise entre nous. Je la déteste ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle soit là ! Moi j'aimerais passer plus de temps avec Die. Non en fait j'aimerais passer du temps tout court avec lui mais ce n'est plus possible. Heureusement que j'ai Kyo, Kaoru mais surtout Shinya. Sincèrement, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans eux. Je les aime vraiment beaucoup et au moins je compte pour eux.

 

Nous nous rendons chez Shinya. Ce soir-là nous mangeons une pizza dans son lit et nous buvons des bières tout en regardant un film coréen. Quand le film se termine, je m'allonge sur le dos et je fixe le plafond. Shinya éteint son lecteur DVD puis vient s'allonger à côté de moi. Il glisse sa main dans la mienne et nous restons ainsi en silence. Je resserre ma main sur la sienne et je lui dis :

- Tu te rends compte que ce con me reproche de m'éloigner de lui ? Il est stupide ou il le fait exprès ? À croire qu'il ne me connait pas depuis le temps. Pourtant, il avait eu l'exemple avec Kaoru quand il nous avait ramené cette fille qu'il a été obligé de larguer parce que je ne la supportais pas. Ce n’est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je piquais ma crise. Bon je sais que j'avais exagéré pour Kaoru à l'époque mais là avec Die c'est justifié ! 

Je respire un grand coup puis je m'approche de lui pour poser ma tête sur son frêle torse. Il glisse une de ses mains dans mes cheveux noirs sans rien dire. De toute façon, il n'y a rien à dire. Il me connait trop bien pour savoir que je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me fasse la morale sur mon égoïsme, ma possessivité, mon égocentricité et ma jalousie maladive. C'est d'ailleurs pour tous ces défauts que je refuse de tomber amoureux. Je fais suffisamment souffrir mes amis avec mon comportement alors mieux vaut ne pas tomber amoureux ! Je sais que je suis ignoble par moment mais je n'y peux rien. Je suis comme ça et je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

 

Il est 23h quand je sors de chez Shinya. Il est inquiet pour moi mais je lui dis que ça va aller. Il n'est pas convaincu et me propose de rester dormir chez lui mais je refuse. J'ai besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir à tous ça. Il n'insiste pas et je l'en remercie.

 

 

Je suis assis par terre dans ma chambre et je regarde un album photo. C'est un album spécial Dir en grey. J'y ai compilé tous nos bons moments et j'ai le cœur serré en voyant chaque photo. Ce qu'on pouvait être jeunes aux débuts du groupe. Je n'en reviens pas qu'on soit toujours ensemble. Dir en grey, c'est un peu comme un grand ménage à cinq. On a tout partagé, nos bons comme nos mauvais moments.

Je tombe sur les photos de mariage de Kaoru. Ah oui ! C'est vrai qu'elle ressemble à ça sa femme ! J'avais complètement zappé... Bof, c'est une japonaise classique. Enfin, elle est bien mieux que l'autre autruche.

Mon cœur se serre un peu plus en voyant des photos de Die et de moi. Je ne veux vraiment pas le perdre, seulement je suis sûr que cette fille veut m'enlever mon ami. Non ! Je serais près à tout pour le garder. Mais bon sang ! Il ne pouvait pas faire comme Kaoru et Shinya ? Pourquoi il ne s’est pas trouvé une copine discrète qui ne me pourrit pas la vie ? Ce n’est pourtant pas dur à trouver, non ?

Je balance l'album photo en travers de la chambre et je me jette sur mon lit. Plus qu'un concert et on sera enfin en vacance. Ça me fera peut-être du bien... Non... Passer des vacances sans Die, c'est pas marrant. Bon sang ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il me manquerait autant. Oui... il me manque horriblement... Je serais près à tout pour le récupérer, même à me faire gay et à devenir sa copine si ça me permet de garder mon ami. Tiens ? C'est pas mal comme idée ! Mais Die... il n’est pas gay... et moi non plus...enfin bon, moi j'ai jamais vraiment choisi mon camps et puis on est obligé de choisir ? Enfin bon, l'idée de sortir avec Die ne m'emballe pas trop, mais si c'est le seul moyen de me débarrasser de l'autre idiote alors je veux bien coucher avec lui. Pour le bien de notre amitié je serais prêt à aller jusque là. Mais ça ne va pas être facile car Die n'est pas de ce bord là et bon, même si j'ai déjà couché une ou deux fois avec un homme heu...je préfère largement les femmes. Enfin, ce n'est pas le moment de se dégonfler. Le tout est de trouver une ruse, en plus vu l'heure il doit être avec sa harpie. Beurk ! Rien que de les imaginer ensemble j'en suis dégouté, non j'ai carrément envie de vomir !

        

Je saccage un peu mon appartement, je me décoiffe et je prends mon téléphone portable pour écrire un sms à Die. Voilà ce que je lui écris :

'' **Viens vite. Je vais vraiment pas bien. Die j’ai besoin que tu viennes** ''

 J'envoie le message en espérant qu'il le reçoive. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir mais au moins dans le pire des cas quand il le verra demain, il se sentira hyper mal et il s'en voudra à mort.

Ça fait une demi-heure que j'attends et je n'ai toujours pas reçu mon accusé-réception. Il a donc éteint son portable. Tant pis pour lui. Je sens qu'il y en a un qui va s'en mordre les doigts demain matin. Je compte le faire culpabiliser à mort. De toute façon, c'est mon truc de rendre les gens coupables.

Je sacrifie un peu plus la décoration de mon appartement. Après tout, c'est pour le bien de mon amitié pour Die. En amitié, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices et bien plus qu'en amour ! Quand j'ai suffisamment massacré mon appartement, je prends une statuette en marbre et je la garde dans ma main hésitante. Est-ce que mon amitié pour Die doit me rendre maso à ce point ? Bon de toute façon, c'est trop tard pour reculer. J'inspire un grand coup puis je me frappe violemment avec. Bien entendu j'hurle au contacte violent de l'objet contre ma peau qui rougit. J'effleure du bout des doigts mon visage meurtris mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Je me donne encore quelques coups avec avant de  lâcher la statuette et de prendre mon visage dans mes mains tout en grognant quelques jurons. Non mais je suis complètement dingue de faire ça pour un mec qui ne mérite même pas mon amitié! Mais moi je suis comme ça, plus on me résiste et plus je m'accroche.

Après avoir un peu reprit mes esprits, je me lève et me dirige vers mon bureau. Là, j'ouvre un tiroir et j'en sors un cutter. Je fais sortir la lame et je la pose sur mon poignet. Si Kyo le fait sur scène, je devrais pouvoir le faire. Après tout je ne cherche pas vraiment à m'ouvrir les veines ni à me mutiler, je veux juste me marquer pour que Die remarque mes plaies.

Le contacte du métal froid sur ma peau me fait frissonner. Comment Kyo peut-il faire ça ? Bon de toute façon, je n’ai pas le choix alors je dois continuer à m'entailler les bras. Théoriquement si je ne me fais pas des plaies trop profondes, je ne devrais pas garder des cicatrices surtout que j'ai une peau qui cicatrice bien...

 

        

Il est 7h30 quand mon réveil sonne. En fait non, ce n’est pas mon réveil c'est ma porte d'entrée. Je baille et je me frotte les yeux avant de me lever. J'attrape ma robe de chambre parce que je suis en boxer et qu'il s'agit peut-être d'un vieux pervers qui sonne. Malgré mon état de somnolence, je pense à regarder dans le juda de la porte. C'est alors que je me fige. Die est debout derrière la porte et il a l'air terriblement inquiet et nerveux. D'un seul coup je me sens mal. Je regrette ce que j'ai fais la veille et je n'ai plus aucune envie de le voir. Il s'acharne sur la porte. Mais c'est qu'il va me la défoncer s'il continue !

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon appartement. Il est complètement sans dessous dessus. Je pose ma main sur mon visage qui me fait mal et je devine que je ne dois pas être beau à voir, sans parler de mes coupures aux bras qui ont dû tacher mes draps. Merde ! Je suis vraiment trop con parfois.

Je ne panique pas. Il ne faut pas, ça ne sert à rien. Maintenant que mon plan est en route, plus question de faire marche arrière, quoique la perspective de faire l'amour avec Die me rebute un peu. Avec Shinya, je ne dis pas mais Die ! Bien sûr qu'il est séduisant, mais Die... c'est Die ! J'en ai des frissons rien que de nous imaginer faire l'amour et alors qu'il sera sur moi, sans doute pour m'empaler il me fera son sourire Colgate. Rrraaaaaahhhhh !!!! Mais je suis trop con ! Je ne peux pas réfléchir avant de faire quelque chose ? Maintenant je fais quoi ?

Après une longue réflexion, je me précipite dans ma chambre sous ma couette. Tant qu'à faire autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, après tout je ne me suis pas mutilé pour rien ! Et puis avec un peu de chance, il partira.

- Toshiya ! Ne fais pas le con et ouvre-moi ! 

Quel baka ! Parce qu'il croit que c'est comme ça qu'il va m'avoir ?

- Bon tu l'auras voulu Toshimasa. 

Ah...là, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Die a cessé de frapper à la porte et le calme revient. Je suis à la fois soulagé et déçu. Quelques minutes plus tard j'entends mon appartement s'ouvrir et Die discuter à voix basse avec une femme qui est sans doute la concierge. Alors il a été jusqu'à la déranger pour entrer... C'est un bon point pour lui. **Toshiya : 1 ; Shiina : 0**

J'entends les pas lents de Die. Apparemment l'état de mon appartement doit lui faire de l'effet. Il pousse lentement la porte de ma chambre et je devine qu'il doit voir le cutter plein de sang sur le sol, ainsi que mes draps tachés de rouge. Je le sens s'asseoir à côté de moi et il se penche pour savoir si je respire encore. Comme je fais semblant de dormir, je ne vois pas ce qu'il fait mais je crois qu'il observe mes coupures, d'ailleurs il les frôle du bout des doigts. Je ne réagis pas car elles ne me font pas si mal que ça. Par contre je tremble légèrement quand il touche mon visage meurtris.

- Toshiya...Toshiya réveille-toi s'il te plait. 

Sa voix est presque suppliante mais je n'ai aucun remord. C'est bien fait pour lui ! Qu'il s'inquiète pour moi ! Ça lui apprendra à me négliger. Je le sens soupirer de détresse et il me redresse carrément. J'ouvre lentement les yeux et je vois les siens remplis de larme.

- Toshiya, tu vas bien ? 

Je ne réponds pas. Il ne faut pas. Je crois que le silence lui fera beaucoup plus de mal.

- Toshiya, répond-moi. Tu vas bien ? 

Je ne réponds toujours pas et je me mets à regarder le vide tout en m'appuyant sur son bras qu'il a passé derrière mon dos pour que je ne m'écroule pas. Je l'entends prendre une grande inspiration puis il me dit :

- Toshiya, je...je vais appeler Kaoru. Je...je reviens. 

Il sort complètement paniqué de la chambre. Non mais quel baka ce type ! Il est grand, non ? Non, faut qu'il appelle Kaoru. Pffff... N’importe quoi. Sans bouger du lit je l'écoute :

- Kao ? C'est Die. Totchi...il...il ne va pas bien...je...ah... tu as annulé notre dernier concert ? Mais pourquoi ? Oh ! Je vois... De toute façon je ne crois pas que Totchi aurait pu assurer le concert. Non...je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Son appart est dans un sacré état et je ne te parle pas du sien. Oui, ok. Ben je vais annuler avec Shiina. Il est hors de question que je le laisse comme ça... 

Yes ! **Toshiya : 2 ; Shiina : 0.** Finalement, tu comprends vite Die. Voilà qui est une bonne chose. De toute façon il avait intérêt à rester avec moi.

Die échange encore quelques mots avec Kaoru avant de revenir dans ma chambre. Il s'assoit à côté de moi puis me caresse les cheveux avant de me demander d’un ton très inquiet :

- Totchi, s'il te plait, dis moi ce qui s'est passé. 

Je fais mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Il renouvelle sa question mais je ne réagis toujours pas.

- Totchi ! 

Je me mets alors à trembler légèrement, puis j'enfouis mon visage contre sa cuisse. Ça c'est un truc que je faisais souvent au lycée pour sécher les cours et aller à l'infirmerie : les tremblements. Quel coup classique de ma part ! Enfin, lui il ne le connait pas alors il panique, c'est normal.

- Totchi, calme-toi. Je suis là. 

Il me prend dans ses bras et me serre contre lui. C'est bien Die. Inquiète-toi et souffre comme j'ai souffert toutes ces semaines durant lesquelles tu m'as négligé !

Il me laisse un moment pour aller chercher la trousse à pharmacie pour me désinfecter les bras puis il me passe une pommade sur le visage. Après avoir terminé de me soigner il me prépare un copieux petit-déjeuner que je touche à peine. En voyant que je ne mange rien, il prend mes baguettes et me donne à manger lui-même. Il a l'air vraiment inquiet pour moi, mais ce n'est pas suffisant à mon goût. Cela dit c'est peut-être le bon moment pour lui sauter dessus. Il n'osera jamais me repousser et il ne le fera pas. De toute façon, plus vite ça se fera, plus vite cette mascarade se terminera.

Il approche de nouveau les baguettes de ma bouche mais je ne desserre pas les lèvres. Il n'insiste pas et me demande si je veux boire. Je lui fais un non de la tête avant de me lever sous ses yeux surpris. Il m'interroge du regard mais je fais en sorte d'avoir les yeux dans le vague. Je m'approche de lui et je m'assois sur ses genoux tout en passant mes bras autour de son cou. Il ne bouge pas et ne dit rien. Je colle ma tête contre son torse et je ferme les yeux pour me laisser bercer par sa respiration. Il passe alors les bras autour de ma taille et me garde serré contre lui. De toute façon, il ne peut rien faire d'autre et il ne prendra jamais le risque de me repousser surtout qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi je suis dans cet état.

Je fais en sorte de trembler légèrement pour qu'il resserre ses bras autour de moi alors que je suis toujours en boxer. Lentement je déplace ma tête vers son cou que mon souffle tiède fait frémir.

Il faut absolument que je le mette dans mon lit. Si je réussis, il la larguera forcément et je serais débarrassé d'elle définitivement!


	2. Chapter 2

Lentement je détache ma tête du creux de son cou pour lui faire face. Nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques centimètres et nos souffles se mêlent presque. La jambe de Die se met à vibrer alors qu’une sonnerie retentit. Saloperie de portable ! Je hais ces bijoux de technologie ! Je sens que je vais étriper celui qui ose nous déranger. J'y étais pourtant presque. J'étais à deux doigts de l'embrasser et jamais il ne m'aurait repoussé !

Sans rien dire, je me lève pour le laisser répondre. Die sort nerveusement son téléphone de sa poche. Apparemment il semble troublé par ce qui vient de se passer. Ben alors mon poussin rouge si ça, ça te met dans cet état alors qu'est-ce que ça va être quand je vais te mettre dans mon lit!

Du coin de l'œil je le regarde. Il décroche et se lève pour répondre à son correspondant qui semble être... Shinya ? Mais...mais... pourquoi appelle-t-il Die ? Mais... Non... non ! Kaoru je te hais ! Si jamais tu as osé raconter quoi que ce soit à Shinya! Mais c'est qu'il l'a fait !

Die parle trop bas pour que je puisse suivre leur conversation mais j'entends le nom de Kaoru et le mien. Maudit leader! En prévenant Shin-chan de l'annulation de notre concert, il lui a parlé de moi. Maintenant Shinya va s'inquiéter pour moi, voir pire ! Il est capable de culpabiliser parce qu'il n'a pas suffisamment insisté hier soir pour que je reste avec lui. Zut ! D'un seul coup je perds le contrôle de la situation. C'est mauvais ça, très mauvais. Maintenant tout le groupe va être au courant de ce qui se passe. Et je vais leur raconter quoi moi ? Comment je vais justifier mon état ? Bon Toshiya garde ton calme, ça ne sert à rien de paniquer. Tu as toute la journée pour trouver une excuse bidon mais crédible. 

- Non Shin-chan, c'est bon. Je vais m'occuper de lui. T'inquiète. À plus.

Oui Die! C'est bien ça. Continue comme ça. Le Red Baka éteint son portable et le range avant de se tourner vers moi. Pour ne pas à avoir à donner d'explication sur ce qui vient de se passer, je garde la tête baissée. Mes mains sont posées sur mes genoux et je fixe un point sur le carrelage. Je sens que Die me regarde. Il doit sûrement tenter de trouver ce qui ne va pas chez moi, mais il ne trouvera rien parce que ce qui m'arrive est un simple caprice. Mais peut-être qu'il a des doutes... Non, c'est impossible que cet idiot puisse se douter de quoi que ce soit, quoique... Il ne vaut mieux pas prendre de risque et puis on n’est jamais trop prudent. Lentement je me mets à frissonner volontairement. Ce que c'est bien d'avoir un contrôle parfait sur son corps! Petit à petit je fais mine de perdre mes forces et mon corps bouge lentement comme s'il n'était plus capable de me soutenir. Je fais ceci quelque seconde avant de me laisser glisser volontairement vers le vide. Alors que je tombe, Die me rattrape de justesse et me demande si je vais bien. Je sens dans le ton de sa voix qu'il est vraiment très inquiet. Apparemment il ne se doute pas que c'est de la comédie. Je devrais peut-être devenir acteur, non ? Il faudrait que j'y songe...

- Toshiya, tu es sûr que ça va aller ? 

Je renifle doucement et lui fait un timide oui de la tête tout en m'en remettant à ses bras pour me maintenir droit. Comprenant que s'il me lâche, je risquerais de m'effondrer, Die me prend dans ses bras et me soulève. À cet instant, je dois sûrement ressembler à une princesse en détresse et j'en viens même à me trouver pathétique. Tant mieux, c'est le but.

Die me pose sur le canapé du salon et s'assoie sur le sol. Il me prend la main et me lance un de ces regards. D'un seul coup je me sens coupable. Apparemment il tient beaucoup à moi et moi je... Mais non ! Je n'ai pas à culpabiliser, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. Si je m'arrête maintenant, rien ne changera. Il retournera avec l'autre morceau de plastique et je reviendrais à la case départ. Non, maintenant que je suis lancé, je dois aller jusqu'au bout.

Je détourne brusquement les yeux et je lui murmure d'une voix étranglée :

- Je suis désolé de te déranger.

Automatiquement, Die resserre sa main autour de la mienne et me répond :

- Mais non ! Ne dis pas ça! Jamais tu ne me dérangeras, tu m'entends Toshiya ? 

Pour appuyer ses mots, il se lève et s'assoit à côté de moi avant de frôler mon visage du bout des doigts.

- Seulement..., continue-t-il, je ne peux pas te t'aider si tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne va pas. 

Je prends alors un air profondément meurtri et je me mords la lèvre inférieure comme si je tentais d'étouffer un sanglot. Die comprend alors qu'il vient de toucher une corde sensible et se rétracte aussitôt :

- Mais si tu n'es pas prêt à m'en parler, j'attendrais. 

Et bien, tu vas attendre longtemps mon chéri parce qu'en fait c'est juste un caprice de ma part. Enfin bon, il n'est pas sensé le savoir et j'espère bien qu'il ne le saura jamais...

Die pousse un profond soupir avant de se lever et de me dire :

- Je vais changer tes draps comme ça tu vas pouvoir retourner te reposer, ok ? 

J'acquiesce et il glisse rapidement ses doigts dans ma chevelure avant de se lever pour prendre la direction de ma chambre. En passant près du téléviseur, il l'allume pour que je ne m'ennuis pas trop en attendant et je tombe sur une émission musical dans laquelle passe Gackt.

Après avoir terminé de mettre un semblant d'ordre dans ma chambre, Die revient s'asseoir près de moi et me demande :

- Tu crois que tu peux te lever tout seul ? 

Je lui fais un oui de la tête même si je compte bien me faire porter par lui. Je fais semblant de rassembler le peu de force que j'ai – même si j'en ai beaucoup – et je tente de me lever. Bien évidement, je peine volontairement à le faire et Die me fait alors signe de le laisser faire. Il me porte jusqu'à mon lit où il m'y installe. Il me borde puis me demande si je vais bien. Je lui fais un nouveau oui de la tête et il me murmure qu'il va mettre un peu d'ordre dans le reste de l'appartement. J'acquiesce et il disparaît derrière la porte de la chambre. Die en soubrette... mmm... voilà qui est assez intéressant. En tout cas vu le bazar que j'ai mis dans le salon, je suis soulagé de savoir que ce n'est pas moi qui vais tout ranger. Pauvre Die... non en faite, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. Mais bon, ce n'est pas pour demain qu'il quittera sa harpie si je ne me bouge pas le cul.

Lentement je balaie la pièce du regarde et mes yeux se posent sur ma salle de bain. Mon appartement en possède deux. Une commune à l'appartement et l'autre dont on n'a uniquement accès depuis ma chambre. Voilà ce qu'il me faut mais il ne faut pas que j'oublie mon rôle de pauvre petite chose fragile privée de force. Je dois donc me rendre dans la salle de bain en m'y trainant.

Je roule sur le lit et je m'écrase volontairement sur le sol tout en étouffant un juron car j'ai atterri sur mes plaies. Mince, je crois que je les ai rouvertes. Tant pis, ça fera plus crédible comme ça. En tout cas tout ce que j'espère c'est que je n'en garderais pas de cicatrice. Il manquerait plus que ça!

Tout en continuant à jouer le malade, je me relève avec difficulté et je prends la direction de la salle de bain tout en chancelant. Moi qui pensais que je n'aurais plus jamais à refaire ça après le lycée... Tant pis, un talent comme le mien ça se cultive alors autant que je l'entretienne de cette manière.

Arrivé au niveau de la porte je me laisse tomber contre elle. Je ne sais pas si Die à entendu le bruit que la porte à fait lorsque mon corps est entré violemment en contacte avec elle. De toute façon je m'en fiche parce que je compte bien prendre une douche. J'ouvre la porte et bien entendu comme j'y avais pris appui je m'effondre sur  le sol quand elle s'ouvre. Pfffff... J'espère qu'il en vaut vraiment la peine ce crétin.

Sans me relever, je me traine vers ma baignoire qui est bien plus proche de moi que la douche et sans doute plus accessible. Je prends appui sur le rebord et j'entre difficilement dedans. Une fois allongé à l'intérieur, j'allume l'eau chaude. Lentement la baignoire se remplit et je vois l'eau se teinter de rouge par endroit. Je reporte alors mon attention sur mes bras et je constate qu'ils saignent effectivement beaucoup. Enfin, je n'en mourais pas. Une petite saignée de temps en temps ne me fera pas de mal. De toute façon c'est exceptionnel.

L'eau monte. Elle va bientôt déborder mais je vais la laisser faire. J'appuis ma tête contre le rebord de la baignoire et je ferme les yeux. Les bains chauds sont si agréables et puis j'ai besoin de force pour continuer à jouer la comédie.

- Toshiya ? 

C'est Die qui vient d'entrer dans ma chambre. Dans sa voix, je sens une teinte d'angoisse. Apparemment il vient de trouver mon lit vide.

- Toshiya ! 

Die se précipite vers moi. Il s'agenouille dans l'eau qui déborde de la baignoire pour fermer le robinet. Il passe l'un de ses bras sous ma nuque et me fait relever la tête.

- Toshiya ouvre les yeux s'il te plait. 

Je reste immobile et il me sort de l'eau. Il me porte jusqu'à mon lit et m'y dépose avant de courir chercher une serviette. Il revient auprès de moi me couvre avec tout en me suppliant de me réveiller. Doucement j'ouvre les yeux et je lui lance un regard rempli d'incompréhension. Je vois alors que ses yeux sont aux bords des larmes et mon estomac se noue. Apparemment il a eu vraiment très peur pour moi mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter maintenant, c’est encore trop tôt.

Il me redresse et passe la serviette autour de moi tout en me serrant contre lui.

- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, me dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Je... je voulais juste me... enlever cette crasse qui est en moi. 

Ma voix était à la fois tremblante et froide, mais elle était sincère parce que je me trouve exécrable. C'est vraiment horrible ce que je lui fais mais je ne peux pas arrêter. Je ne peux pas mais surtout je ne veux pas.

Lentement il me détache de lui et m'interroge du regard comme si ma phrase l'avait troublée. Il frôle légèrement mes bleus au visage et il pâlit terriblement. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait compris que tout ceci est une mascarade par contre j'aimerais savoir pourquoi il tire cette tronche.

- To...Toshiya... ô mon dieu... je... je ne savais pas... Je... je m'en veux tellement. Si j'avais su je serais venu hier soir... S'il te plait pardonne-moi! 

Sur ces mots il me serre avec force dans ses bras. Là, je crois que j'ai dû rater un épisode.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là maintenant. 

Heu... ça je crois que j'avais compris vu comment tu m'étouffes Baka ! Bon... Toshiya réfléchis. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ta phrase de si traumatisant ? Réfléchis beau gosse. Il y avait forcément un sous-entendu caché que Red Baka à capter. Si lui l'a compris, il n'y a pas de raison que toi, tu ne trouves pas. Alors voyons le contexte. Si l'un de mes potes m'envoie un sms désespéré à pas d'heure, que je le retrouve le lendemain complètement mutilé et le visage meurtris. Que son appartement est massacré et qu'il me sort après s'être évanoui dans son bain que... Non ! Il ne croit quand même pas que je me suis fait violer ? Mais quel CON ce mec ! Non mais je n’y crois pas ! Mais Die mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ! Ô mon Dieu ! Mais je fais quoi maintenant moi ? Je ne peux quand même pas lui dire qu'il fait fausse route sinon je vais être obligé de broder une histoire crédible pour justifier mon état. Mais il ne voit pas qu’on n’a pas pu me violer vu que je n’ai pas de bleu sur les cuisses ? Bon Totchi réfléchis. Je ne peux pas lui dire qu'il se trompe donc je vais devoir faire semblant d'avoir été violé. Mais par qui ? Bon on s'en fout dans l'immédiat. Si je veux être crédible, je dois jouer le jeu. Mais le problème c'est que si j'ai été violé, je ne pourrais pas le mettre dans mon lit... mmm... mais peut-être que je n'aurais pas besoin de faire ça s'il en vient à culpabiliser de ne pas avoir été là hier soir et qu'il décide de prendre soin de moi. Dans ce cas, il risque de rompre avec Shiina qui en aura marre qu'il passe autant de temps avec moi. Voilà qui est parfait comme plan, enfin presque...

- Tu...tu n'en parleras à personne, hein ? 

Ma voix était faible et tremblante. Je crois qu'elle était parfaite pour la circonstance. Il me détache de nouveau de lui et me caresse le visage en me disant :

- Mais bien sûr que non. Ça sera notre secret.

\- Merci.

\- C'est normal. C'est le moins que je puisse faire. En tout cas je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir été là hier soir. Je suis désolé Totchi.

\- Pas grave, lui dis-je en détournant les yeux. 

Cette fois-ci je tremble réellement parce qu'il fait un peu frais d'un seul coup.

- Je peux t'emprunter des vêtements ? Mon pantalon est complètement trempé. 

J'acquiesce et il fouille dans mon armoire pour nous sortir des vêtements propres et chauds. Entre temps, j'enlève mon boxer trempé et je le laisse glisser sur le sol avant de m'allonger sur le côté, repliant légèrement la jambe juste assez pour dissimuler mon entrejambe. Voilà une posture qui ferait hurler mes fans...

Die se retourne enfin je crois parce qu'en faite je ne le regarde pas puisque j'ai plongé mon regard dans le vide. Il s'assoit à côté de moi et je tourne la tête vers lui sans que mon visage ne dégage la moindre émotion. Il me sourit et me tend des vêtements. Il m'aide alors à me redresser et j'enfile un caleçon ainsi qu'un t-shirt avant de retourner m'allonger dans mon lit en prenant garde à ne pas m’étendre là où le drap est humide. Die reste assis à côté de moi. Il porte désormais l'un de mes jeans troués aux niveaux des genoux et un de mes vieux t-shirts. Lentement il détache les bandages mouillés et collés à mes plaies et je fais une légère grimace. Il retourne chercher la boite à pharmacie et me désinfecte de nouveau le tout par contre il laisse mes plaies à l'air pour qu'elles sèchent.

- Bon et si on se regardait un DVD ? Me propose-t-il. 

Je lui fais un oui de la tête et il se lève pour allumer la télévision qui se trouve en face de mon lit. Il cherche dans la pile de disque quelque chose de regardable. Je suppose qu'il va éviter les deux ou trois films de cul qui doivent trainer ainsi que les films d'horreur. Il finit par trouver son bonheur à en juger par son sourire. Il met le DVD en route puis vient s'allonger à côté de moi en me disant :

- Je ne l'ai pas vu mais il parait que c'est marrant. 

Là j'avoue que je ne vois pas ce que cela peut-être, mais dès que le DVD démarre je comprends qu'il vient de mettre Oresama. Ah là là ! En voilà un qui doit sans doute être pire que moi. Il faudrait que moi aussi je me lance dans l'histoire de ma vie, je suis sûr que ça serait intéressant comme film.

Nous regardons le film depuis environ dix minutes et doucement ma tête glisse vers l'épaule de Die qui n'en semble pas gêné. Quelques minutes plus tard, il passe son bras autour de mes épaules et je finis par m'endormir dans ses bras.

 

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je suis seul dans ma chambre. La télévision est éteinte et le DVD rangé dans sa boite. Je me redresse tout en me frottant les yeux et je constate que mes bras ont été bandés pendant mon sommeil. D'ailleurs où est Die ? Apparemment il est parti. Je pousse un profond soupir puis je me lève et je prends la direction du salon. Comme je suis encore dans les vapes, je ne marche pas très droit et puis je dois avouer que je suis déçu de ne pas avoir trouvé cet idiot à mon réveil. Alors que j'avance vers le salon j'entends une voix qui provient de balcon. Lentement mes yeux se posent sur la baie vitrée et je vois Die en pleine communication téléphonique. Si je juge par l'expression de son visage, ses gestes et sa voix que j'entends jusqu'ici, il n'a pas une conversation des plus douces avec cette garce. Il me semble qu'ils parlent de rendez-vous annulé. Un sourire diabolique se forme alors sur mon visage et je m'étends sur mon canapé tout en posant mes yeux sur l'écran noir de la télé.

La baie vitrée s'ouvre. Die entre et s'approche de moi en soupirant. Il s'accroupit face à moi et me demande tout en me caressant la joue :

- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Mieux, lui dis-je avec un faible sourire. 

Lentement je baisse les yeux et je lui murmure d'une voix brisée :

- Si...si tu veux y aller tu...tu peux... 

Il n’a pas intérêt !

- Non, Je vais rester avec toi. Je serais plus tranquille, me répond-il tout en me caressant la joue.

\- Mais tu avais sans doute prévu des trucs ?

\- Mis à part le concert, non. Allez, ça sera l'occasion de passer un peu de temps ensemble, me dit-il avec un grand sourire. 

Je réponds à son sourire alors que mon estomac se met à grogner. Die éclate de rire et me dit :

- Je vais te préparer quelque chose.

\- Pas la peine..., je n’ai pas faim...

\- C’n’est pas ce que me dit ton ventre Totchi.

\- Non... mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de manger...

\- Nous verrons ça, me dit-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front. 

Il prend la direction de la cuisine et commence à préparer notre déjeuner. La dernière fois que nous avons mangé dans mon appartement rien que tout les deux, c'était il y a bien longtemps... Je ne peux même donner une indication de temps. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'était avant qu'il sorte avec cette garce.

Je reconnais la sonnerie de mon portable. Je pose les yeux autour de moi et je le vois posé sur la table basse. Je tends la main et je regarde le numéro. Mon estomac se noue alors on reconnaissant le numéro de Shinya. Il doit sûrement être rongé d'inquiétude. Le pauvre... Je ne voulais pas que cela le touche. Je voulais simplement que Die s'occupe un peu de moi et voilà le résultat. Enfin, ça ne sert à rien de regretter maintenant que le mal est fait.

Je décroche d'une main tremblante. Dès que je colle mon téléphone à mon oreille j'entends Shinya qui me demande :

- Toshiya tout va bien ?

\- Oui..., ne t'en fais pas. 

Malgré moi ma voix est étranglée car j'ai horreur de lui mentir.

- Tu veux que je vienne ?

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas Die est avec moi.

\- D'accord. Toshiya, ce n'est rien de grave, hein ?

\- Mais non voyons.

\- Tu me le dirais si c'était le cas ?

\- Bien sûr Shin-chan.

\- Bon... Alors je te laisse.

\- Merci d'avoir appelé.

\- De rien. 

Je décolle lentement mon portable de mon oreille et pousse un profond soupir. Je déteste lui mentir. Je déteste devoir faire ce genre de chose, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je suis décidément trop égoïste. Je le sais, mais je n'arrive pas à changer.

 

Die revient au bout d'un quart d'heure avec deux assiettes de pattes aux fromages. Enfin, ça y ressemble parce qu'à mon goût le fromage est un peu trop dégoulinant. Pfffff... Il est toujours aussi nul en cuisine occidentale. Qu'il cuisine ce qu'il sait faire au lieu de vouloir innover! Enfin, je ne vais pas faire le difficile.

Il s'assoit à côté de moi et pose mon assiette sur la table basse. Lentement mes yeux se posent avec dégout sur le plat peu appétissant.

- Tu ne veux pas manger ? Me demande-t-il avec une pointe de déception. 

Je lui souris faiblement et prends l’assiette ainsi que la fourchette. Je plante cette dernière dans les pâtes et au moment où je la soulève, le fromage dégouline des pâtes vers l'assiette. Devant un tel spectacle je ne peux que me figer. En tant normal j'aurais éclaté de rire avant de sortir une obscénité mais comme je suis sensé m'être fait violer ou un truc dans le genre, je ne dois rien dire. Die m'observe un moment avant de se prendre la tête dans ses mains tout en s'écriant :

- Mais quel con je suis ! 

Je ne te le fais pas dire mon ami. Je ne comprends pas que t'es pas fait le rapprochement. Pfffff... C'est à se demander ce qu'il y a sous tes cheveux rouges ! Baka!

Je repose avec dégout l'assiette et je tremble légèrement.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Totchi. Je... Je n’ai pas réfléchi... Je

\- Ce n’est pas grave, lui dis-je avec un léger sourire.

\- Attends, je vais faire autre chose. 

Il se lève et prends mon assiette mais je lui empoigne le bras en lui disant d'un air très sérieux :

- Laisse Die. C'est rien. Je... je vais manger.

\- Toshiya... 

Je lui souris faiblement avant de lui reprendre mon assiette des mains. Je pique quelques pâtes, ferme les yeux et ouvre la bouche avant d'y enfoncer le tout. Die reprend place à côté de moi et passe un bras autour de mes épaules avant de m'embrasser sur le front. Je lui souris et pose un court instant ma tête contre lui avant de me remettre à manger.

Tout l'après-midi se passe de cette façon. Je joue les grands malades et Die les preux chevaliers qui tentent de me remonter le moral en me changeant les idées. Je dois avouer que je n'ai aucun scrupule à profiter de sa gentillesse et j'abuse volontiers de sa tendresse. Après tout, je le mérite bien! Ne m'a-t-il pas négligé honteusement depuis qu'il est avec sa catin ? Nous ne faisons que rattraper le temps perdu et peu importe la manière de le faire. Die est de nouveau à moi. Il est redevenu ma propriété et ça a été plus facile que prévu de le récupérer.

        

Il est environ 21h. Die est toujours là et il fait notre vaisselle du soir. Moi, je me prélasse dans mon canapé et je regarde une émission idiote. Mais ce qui importe c'est que nous soyons ensemble, le reste je m'en fous.

Le portable de Die sonne. Je l'entends vaguement échanger quelques mots avec ce qui me semble être Kaoru. Die acquiesce plusieurs fois puis raccroche et soupire. Après un court silence, je l'entends s'approcher de moi et je me redresse. Nous nous sourions puis il s’assoit à côté de moi. Il me caresse tendrement la joue avant de me demander si ça va. Je lui réponds que oui par un signe de la tête avant d'aller me blottir contre lui. Il en a l'habitude et ne me repousse pas puisque je me suis montré très câlin toute la journée. Tout en me caressant doucement le dos il me dit :

- C'était Kaoru.

\- Il voulait quoi ?

\- Savoir si tu vas mieux.

\- Ah...

\- Il voulait aussi savoir si tu serais en forme pour une petite répétition demain. 

Je soupire et prends le temps de répondre.

- Je crois que oui.

\- Très bien. Je lui enverrais un sms tout à l'heure.

\- Die...

\- Oui ?

\- Tu restes avec moi ce soir ? 

Die glisse une de ses mains dans ma chevelure sombre puis me répond :

- Bien sûr. 

Je resserre mes bras autour de sa taille puis je ferme les yeux. Lentement je sens le sommeil me gagner et je sens Die me soulever pour me porter vers mon lit. Il me glisse sous la couette et alors qu'il veut s'en aller, je lui attrape le poignet.

- Je...je ne veux pas dormir seul... 

Il acquiesce tout en souriant et se met en sous-vêtement avant de prendre place à côté de moi. Dès que je sens la chaleur de son corps près du mien, je prends automatiquement domicile sur son torse où je pose ma tête. Die n'en semble pas gêné et m'enlace même. Après tout, vu ce qui est sensé m'être arrivé, il ne veut surtout pas que je me sente rejeté...

 

*

 

Nous arrivons ensemble à la répétition, mais quoi de plus normal puisqu'il a dormi chez moi. Pour masquer mes coupures j'ai mis un t-shirt à manches longues. Quant à mon visage meurtri, je n'ai pu faire grand chose, même en me tartinant le visage de fond de teint. Tant pis. J'espère que les autres ne poseront pas trop de question.

Nous sommes les derniers à arriver. Les autres sont déjà dans la salle de répétition. Kaoru discute avec notre manageur, Shinya s'échauffe déjà et Kyo regarde un magazine de musique. Quand le manageur tourne les yeux vers nous pour nous saluer, il reste sans voix devant mon visage. Surpris, Kaoru se tourne à son tour vers moi et pâlit en me voyant. Aussitôt, Inoue se précipite vers moi tout en s'écriant :

- Mais To...Toshiya-kun... mais ton visage...

\- Un accident, lui dis-je en détournant les yeux. 

Devant ma mine affligée notre manageur n'ajoute rien et nous salue avant de sortir. Lentement je relève les yeux et je croise les yeux que je redoutais le plus, ceux de Shinya. Ce dernier se tient debout derrière sa batterie et me regarde avec une expression où se mêle douleur et inquiétude. Il doit sûrement se demander pourquoi c'est Die qui se trouve à mes côtés et pas lui... Mais que puis-je lui dire ? Je ne peux quand même pas lui raconter la vérité !

Je détourne péniblement les yeux de notre batteur pour les poser sur notre chanteur qui à relever le nez de son magazine. Kyo me dévisage tout en arquant un sourcil mais ne me demande rien.

Kaoru se racle la gorge comme pour me signaler son existence. Je baisse aussitôt les yeux de peur de croiser son regard, comme si j'avais peur qu'il devine que je joue la comédie. Ce maudit guitariste à toujours su lire en moi comme dans un livre et il serait capable de tout comprendre. Je ne dois absolument pas gaffer devant lui car il le remarquera très vite. Pfffff... Je plains sa fille. Avec un père comme lui, elle ne pourra pas avoir une adolescence des plus florissantes. Je plains également ses futurs soupirants parce que Kaoru serait capable de les tuer...

Notre leader m'observe longuement avant de déclarer :

- Bon et bien commençons. 

Il ne m'a pas fait de réflexion. Je crois que c'est le pire qui pouvait m'arriver car ça veut dire qu'il me teste vraiment. Il veut savoir si je joue la comédie ou si je suis sincère. Kaoru s'il te plait ne me provoque pas...sinon j'ai peur de me conforter dans mon personnage...

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Cela fait trois jours maintenant qui Die reste à mes côtés. Trois jours que cette comédie dure, et trois jours que j'ai retrouvé mon ami. Shiina ne vient même pas à nos répétitions, ce qui est une première. D'ailleurs vu le temps que passe Die avec moi, je me demande quand il trouve un moment pour elle. D'ici peu, ils rompront et tout redeviendra comme avant.

Shinya semble toujours aussi inquiet pour moi et le fait que je ne lui donne pas d'explication sur mes blessures ne font qu'accentuer son sentiment de culpabilité. Mais je ne peux rien dire car je ne veux pas lui mentir, pas sur un sujet aussi grave. Kyo pour sa part pense que j'ai eu un démêlé avec le mari d'une de mes nombreuses conquêtes ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Il est vrai qu'en temps normal j'ai une vie amoureuse des plus palpitantes alors il est normal qu'il pense que mes bleus au visage viennent d'une mésaventure de ce genre. Kaoru quant à lui reste toujours septique sur ma soi-disant fragilité. Il ne me l'a pas clairement dit mais il m'a fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas dupe. Il faut dire qu'il est bien placé pour savoir jusqu'où ma possessivité et ma jalousie peuvent me conduire. Mais heureusement que Die n'est pas aussi perspicace que lui...

 

Kaoru nous a accordé une très longue pause, ce qui est très rare. Mais apparemment il a un petit souci à régler au sujet de la date de sortie de notre nouvel album et le manageur a sollicité sa présence pour le régler. Nous avons donc quartier libre jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Kyo en profite pour rattraper son manque de sommeil et s'accapare le canapé. Parfois, je me demande ce qu'il peut bien faire de ses nuits. Se serait-il trouvé quelqu'un ? Non, je ne crois pas.

Die repose sa guitare sur son socle et me prévient qu'il va faire un tour. J'acquiesce et je me dirige vers Shinya après avoir préalablement posé ma basse. Nous nous mettons alors à parler de tout et de rien pendant une dizaine de minutes avant que son portable ne se mette à sonner. Surpris, il va prendre son téléphone qui est posé sur la table basse et dont la sonnerie ne semble pas perturber Kyo. Shinya se ramasse l'objet bruyant et soupire en déclarant que c'est sa mère. Je lui dis alors que je sors voir Die et je le laisse un peu en intimité avec la seule femme à qui je le cède volontiers. Après tout, une maman c'est sacré !

Alors que je marche dans le couloir, j'ai une soudaine envie de fumer. Je me dirige vers la porte de service et alors que je m'apprête à l'ouvrir j'entends de drôles de bruits comme des petits gémissements qui me semblent un peu trop familier. Je prends une grande inspiration et je pousse lentement la porte. Mon estomac se noue et ce que je craignais s'avère véridique. Elle est là, plaquée contre le mur du bâtiment d'en face et embrasse goulûment Die. Ce dernier se tient appuyé contre le mur avec sa main gauche. Quant à la droite, il l'a glissa sous sa mini-jupe pour lui caresser la cuisse. Rien que les voir comme ça, j'ai envie de vomir. Ne peuvent-ils pas faire ce genre de chose en intimité sans avoir à faire des attentats à la pudeur à tout bout de champ ? Pfffff... Ils ne se sont jamais soucier des autres de toute façon.

Alors que je m'apprête à faire demi-tour, je l'entends répliquer à Die :

- Si seulement tu m'en avais parlé plus tôt mon chéri, on ne se serait pas disputé comme ça.

\- Je sais mais je ne pouvais pas le trahir...

\- Mais tu ne le trahis pas. Tu sauves simplement notre couple. 

Non... Il ne lui a quand même pas raconté. Die... t'as quand même pas fait ça ?

- Shiina, quand Toshiya ira mieux je veux que tu viennes vivre chez moi, lui dit-il avant de capturer ses lèvres tartinées de rouge à lèvre.

\- Die ! Ce que ça me ferais plaisir ! S'écrie-t-elle en lui sautant au cou. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Mais pauvre Toshiya quand même. Déjà pour une femme ça ne doit pas être facile alors pour un homme... Sa fierté a dû en prendre un sacré coup surtout lui qui est si orgueilleux. Je le plains vraiment. Enfin, je veux bien te partager le temps qu'il s'en remette.

\- Tu es un ange Shiina. 

Il a osé le raconter à cette salope. J'y crois pas ! Die... Comment t'as pu me faire ça ? Je... je pensais qu'on était ami. Tu m'avais promis de ne le dire à personne. Que...que tu en parles à Shinya ou encore à Kaoru j'aurais compris mais pas à cette garce ! Tu sais pourtant que je la déteste !

D'un seul coup je me sens trahis. C'est une sensation très désagréable. J'ai mon estomac qui se tord et mes yeux me piquent affreusement. J'ai l'impression que je suffoque et je crois bien que mes jambes vont me lâcher. Je... je dois partir. Je dois m'éloigner d'eux... Je... je ne veux plus les voir... je ne veux plus LE voir.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, la porte s'ouvre en grand et claque contre le mur. Le couple me faisant face sursaute et Die se retourne vers moi mais je ne le regarde déjà plus. Ça ne sert à rien. J'ai perdu mon ami pour toujours et cette garce me l'a pris.

- Toshiya..., commence Die. 

Je serre les poings et les dents avant de lui tourner les dos et de m'en aller presqu'en courant. J'entends Die crier mon nom mais je ne me retourne pas. Je ne peux pas, c'est trop dur. Ma fierté en a pris un sacré coup et je ne pourrais plus jamais me présenter devant eux. Surtout que maintenant cette pauvre fille doit me regarder avec pitié. De la pitié... c'est ce que je déteste le plus. J'ai horreur qu'on est pitié de moi !

 

J'avance droit devant moi, bousculant au passage Kaoru qui me retient par le bras.

- Mais lâche-moi, putain ! 

Ma voix s'étrangle et des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Surpris par ma réaction, Kaoru me lâche tout en m'interrogeant du regard. Je me contente de lui tourner le dos tout en m'essuyant les yeux et j'entre comme une tornade dans la salle de répétition. Kyo se réveille en sursaut mais ne fait aucun commentaire quand je lui adresse un regard noir. Shinya pose des yeux inquiets sur moi notamment quand il me voit prendre mes affaires.

- Toshiya...

\- Pas maintenant Shin-chan, s'il te plait. 

Mon ton est froid mais suppliant. Shinya n'insiste pas mais peut-être est-ce dû aux larmes qui menacent encore une fois d'inonder mon visage. Je ne saurais pas expliquer clairement pourquoi j'ai envie de pleurer. Peut-être est-ce parce que je me rends compte que tout ce que je ferais sera vint et que Die restera pour toujours avec cette autruche, que l'amour qu'il lui porte est plus forte que notre amitié, qu'il préfère une trainée en chaleur à un ami fidèle. Ils ne vaillent pas mieux l'un que l'autre. Die ne me mérite pas. Il ne mérite pas mon amitié ni mes efforts pour la sauver. Alors qu'il continue à s'éloigner de nous, ça m'est maintenant complètement égal. Par contre c'est lui qui souffrira en bout de compte quand il nous aura perdu tous les quatre à cause de cette fille.

Je renifle doucement en ramassant ma basse et mon sac avant de prendre la direction de la porte. Du coin de l'œil je vois Shinya qui veut me dire quelque chose, mais Kyo lui fait signe de s'abstenir. Quelque part, c'est le seul qui me comprenne réellement même s'il ne dit rien et qu'il fait toujours comme s'il ne voyait rien.

Alors que je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte, elle s'ouvre d'elle-même. Là, je tombe nez à nez sur Die. Son visage est marqué de culpabilité mais surtout de rouge à lèvre. Je le regarde avec mépris tout en tentant de retenir mes larmes et je prends une profonde inspiration avant de lui dire froidement :

- Tu as du maquillage plein le visage. 

Je le pousse sans ménagement pour m'enfoncer dans le couloir mais il me saisit le poignet. Tout comme avec Kaoru précédemment je le somme de me lâcher mais il ne le fait pas. Je me retourne et lui fait face. Mes yeux sont à présent plein de larmes de rage, de tristesse, d'amertume, de désillusion, de fierté piétinée...

Die semble gêné et il y a de quoi. Il a bafoué sa promesse. Il m'a trahi et maintenant il veut s'excuser ? C'est inutile et il le sait, c'est pour ça qu'il ne le fait pas. Mais je crois que ce qui me fait le plus mal à cet instant c'est qu'il ne cherche pas d'excuse, qu'il ne tente rien pour me retenir pour que notre amitié survive. Il est là, me regardant mais il s'est déjà fait à cette fatalité, à celle que je ne lui pardonnerais pas. C'est peut-être parce qu'il me connait bien, qu'il sait que je suis rancunier.

- Toshiya... 

Finalement, il ne sait que répéter mon surnom. Maudit nom de scène...

- Je suis désolé. 

Il est désolé ? Il est désolé parce qu'il m'a perdu ? Parce qu'il a brisé notre amitié ? Parce qu'il la préfère à moi ? Parce qu'il croit que je me suis réellement fait violer ? Pourquoi es-tu désolé Die ? J'aimerais bien le savoir...

- Tu es désolé ? 

Ma voix était pleine d'ironie, froide et cassante, presque méprisante et ça lui fait mal. Je le vois dans ses yeux mais c'est tant mieux. Je veux qu'il souffre comme je souffre. Je veux qu'il voit à quel point ça fait mal de perdre un ami parce qu'à moi, ça m'arrache le cœur. Pour moi qui place l'amitié au dessus de tout, ce que j'ai pu voir et entendre il y a quelques minutes, a eu l'effet d'un coup de couteau dans le dos.

- Oui, je suis désolé Totchi...

\- Moi aussi, lui dis-je en lui tournant le dos. 

Il ne me suit pas. Cela me fait terriblement mal mais je continue d'avancer. J'aimerais tellement me retourner et me jeter dans ses bras, lui dire que je tiens à son amitié et qu'il me fait du mal en m'abandonnant. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça. J'ai trop de fierté et je l'ai suffisamment roulé dans la boue pour lui.

 

Dans le couloir je croise Kaoru. Il ne me dit rien et je ne lui dis rien non plus. Je me contente de passer mon chemin. J'ai comme la vague impression que c'est la dernière fois que je traverse ce couloir. C'est horrible comme sentiment... J'ai l'impression qu'en perdant Die, je perds le groupe et que le monde s'écroule autour de moi. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je ressens ce genre de chose... et ça ne sera pas la dernière. C'est juste un moment de profonde déprime. Seulement c'est dans ces moments là que je fais des choses stupides et j'ai bien peur d'en faire. J'ai peur de dire des choses sur lesquelles je ne pourrais plus revenir, mais je crois que c'est déjà ce que je fais depuis un petit moment. Ce n'est peut-être que la finalité de ce que j'ai commencé il y a de ça trois nuits...

 

J'entends qu'on crie mon prénom. Mon vrai prénom, pas mon nom de scène. Je me retourne et je vois Kaoru. Il est là, face à moi et son visage est rempli d'inquiétude. Il faut que je lui tourne le dos. Il faut que je m'en aille. Je ne veux pas lui fournir d'explication et encore moins pleurer devant lui.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? 

Il pose une main sur mon bras et le serre légèrement comme pour me témoigner son affection. D'un seul coup une foule de sanglots se bousculent dans ma gorge. Ce n'est pas lui qui devrait être là mais c'est Die. Je cache immédiatement mon visage dans mes mains bien que je sais pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas dissimuler mes larmes. Kaoru se rapproche un peu plus de moi mais ne me prend pas dans ses bras car il veut respecter ma dignité. Il fait toujours ça. Il sait que s'il me prend dans ses bras je risque de m'effondrer et que j'aurais par la suite du mal à remonter la pente.

Il me laisse me calmer un peu et après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, j'écrase les dernières larmes avant de lui sourire faiblement pour le rassurer. À cet instant la porte s'ouvre et Die nous rejoint sur le parking. Kaoru lui lance un regard rempli de reproche car il se doute que mon état à un rapport direct avec lui, mais il ne lui dit rien. Pour ma part je reste figé, incapable de pouvoir réfléchir correctement. Les choses ont pris une telle tournure ! Je ne contrôle plus rien et je ne peux plus rien faire...

- Totchi il faut qu'on parle. Kao, tu peux nous laisser ?

\- Très bien, répond notre leader. 

Au moment où Kaoru veut s'en aller je lui attrape le bras en m’écriant :

- Oh ! Alors une étrangère que je ne connais absolument pas peut savoir, mais Kaoru qui est notre leader et ami de longue date n'a pas le droit à la confidence alors qu'il est plus légitime que **LUI** le sache plutôt qu' **ELLE**. 

Mon ton blesse une fois de plus Die et Kaoru me lance un regard rempli d'incompréhension auquel je réponds en resserrant mon emprise sur son bras.

- Toshiya ce n'est pas une inconnue. C'est Shiina. C'est la femme que j'aime. Elle... elle avait le droit de savoir pourquoi je découche de chez moi et pourquoi on ne se voit pas. Je... j'ai eu peur de la perdre alors...

\- C'est ce que j'ai vu. Tu as eu peur de la perdre elle mais moi pas.

\- Totchi... c'est... ce n’est pas ça. C'est différent.

\- Bien sûr que c'est différent. Tu baises avec elle. Mais peut-être que si tu me passais toi aussi sur le corps ça serait différent. Mais j'y pense, c'est peut-être justement parce que tu ne peux pas le faire que tu la préfères elle.

\- Je crois que je vais vous laisser, intervint Kaoru visiblement gêné par la tournure que prend la conversation.

\- Non, reste Kaoru. Reste entendre ce que Die a à répondre, lui dis-je tout en gardant son bras en otage. 

Die ne répond rien, mais son visage est très pâle. Un peu trop même.

- Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu ais fait ça. Que tu m'ais fait ça ! Tu... tu m'as lâchement trahi. Tu avais promis de ne rien dire. Tu me l'avais juré. J'avais confiance en toi. Mais apparemment j'ai eu tort. 

Encore une fois il ne répond pas à mes accusations et les acceptes. Kaoru de son côté, nous écoute en silence tout en tentant de comprendre ce qui se passe.

- De toute façon, depuis que tu es avec elle, on ne compte plus pour toi. D'un seul coup toutes ces années d'amitié se sont évaporées. Je... je croyais que je comptais réellement pour toi. Je t'ai fait confiance plus qu'à quiconque et tu m'as trahi... 

Le dernier mot s'est étranglé dans un sanglot et plus que jamais j'ai envie de pleurer parce que je me trouve pathétique. Je joue sur le vrai et le faux et je mens à tout bout de champ pour justifier mon égoïsme. Finalement, de nous deux c'est moi le plus ignoble...

Des larmes coulent sur mon visage et je lâche le bras de Kaoru. Je ramasse mon sac que j'avais posé sur le sol et je m'éloigne d'eux. Kaoru ne me rattrape pas. Die non plus. Je pars seul et je resterais seul. Mais peut-être l'ai-je toujours été ?

 

*

 

J'ai rassemblé les quelques affaires de Die dans un carton que j'ai posé devant la porte de mon appartement. Il n'y avait pas grand chose. Un jeans, deux t-shirts, une veste, quelques médiators, des partitions, une paire de basket, des chaussettes, un caleçon et les photos de nous. Ces dernières m'appartiennent mais je n'en veux plus. Notre amitié est terminée et je ne veux plus rien qui puisse me la rappeler. C'est triste mais c'est la vie. Il faut savoir aller de l'avant et oublier.

On frappe à ma porte. Je ne bouge pas. Je garde le dos contre elle et je ferme les yeux. Je sais que c'est lui mais je ne veux pas lui parler. À quoi cela nous avancera-t-il ? Je ne veux plus le voir même s'il l'a quitté. C'est trop tard maintenant. Il a déjà choisi et avec moi il est impossible de revenir sur une décision.

- Toshiya je sais que tu es là. La concierge me l'a dit. 

Saloperie de commère ! Je la déteste elle aussi !

- Toshiya, s'il te plait ouvre-moi. Il faut qu'on parle. 

Il pousse un profond soupir avant de poursuivre :

- Je sais que tu es là. Je vois ton ombre sous la porte. 

Merde...  De toute façon ça ne change rien. Je ne bougerais pas. Je ne veux pas le voir, ni lui parler.

- Bon, si tu ne veux pas me parler alors écoute-moi au moins. 

Je sens comme une secousse  contre la porte. Il s'est également assis contre elle. Il pousse un nouveau soupir puis reprend :

- Je sais que je n'ai pas d'excuse. Je t'ai trahi et tu as raison de me détester. J'ai vraiment été égoïste et je m'en veux. Tu as raison, je n'aurais jamais dû lui raconter ce qui t'était arrivé. À cet instant je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Toshiya, je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu es vraiment l'un de mes amis les plus précieux. C'est vrai que je ne passe plus vraiment de temps avec vous et c'est vrai que la seule fois où tu es venu vers moi et que tu avais besoin de moi, je me suis comporté comme un con mais je m'en veux. Mais tu sais, ce n’est pas parce qu'on passe moins de temps ensemble en dehors du boulot que je t'ai oublié et rayé de ma vie. 

Il marque un temps de silence puis j'entends quelques petits bruits que je ne peux pas définir. Peu après il fait glisser quelque chose sous la porte. Je regarde le rectangle blanc qui apparaît et je vois qu'il y a quelque chose d'écris dessus. Par curiosité je ramasse ce qui s'avère être une photo de nous deux.

**_Été 2001. Parc d'attraction à Kyoto, après avoir  mangé de la barbe à papa dont on avait collé les restes dans les cheveux de Kyo._ **

- Tu sais, je n’oublierais jamais les conneries qu'on a pu faire ensemble, me dit-il en glissant une autre photo sous la porte derrière laquelle il avait une fois de plus mis des indications précises. Toutes ces photos, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier et j'en garde de bons souvenirs. Et on en aura d'autres si tu le veux bien. Je sais que tu te sens très seul après ce qui t'es arrivé et ce que j'ai fais t'a sans doute achevé, mais s'il te plait ne fais pas de connerie. 

Il glisse encore une autre photo sous la porte et effectivement il se souvient de beaucoup de détail, bien plus que moi. Petit à petit, il me rend toutes les photos et lorsque la dernière passe sous la porte il me demande :

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas me laisser entrer ? Même si c'est pour m'insulter mais je veux juste savoir si tu vas bien. Je veux te voir une dernière fois. S'il te plait Totchi. 

Je ne sais absolument pas quoi dire ni faire. Si je refuse de lui ouvrir, je le perds pour toujours. Mais si je lui ouvre, la situation redeviendra comme il y a trois jours et je ne supporte pas cette fille. Je ne supporterais pas de les voir ensemble et je sais qu'ils ne pourront pas s'empêcher de s'afficher devant moi. Que dois-je faire ? Je voudrais tellement que tout redevienne comme avant l'apparition de cette fille.

Je ne bouge pas. Die soupire puis je crois qu'il reprend place sur le sol. Il ne va quand même pas rester là toute la nuit ?

Lentement des larmes coulent sur mes joues et je me trouve ignoble. Je nous fais du mal par caprice. Il m'aime vraiment. Notre amitié est vraiment importante pour lui. J'en ai la preuve, alors pourquoi je m'obstine à nous blesser de la sorte ? Je ne sais pas...

 

*

 

Je me suis endormi dans mes larmes. Quand je relève la tête, je constate que le soleil est déjà levé. Je passe ma main sur mon visage pour y décoller mes mèches. J'ai si mal. Je me sens si seul. J'aimerais tellement que tout ça se termine. J'aimerais tellement ne pas avoir autant d'orgueil mais je suis tel que je suis et je ne peux rien y faire.

J'entends des pas derrière la porte puis une voix familière murmure :

- Die ? Die débout.

\- Mmm... Shinya ? Fait-il d'une voix endormi.

\- Tu as passé toute la nuit là ?

\- Oui, répond Die en baillant. J'attendais que Toshiya veuille bien m'ouvrir. 

La fin de sa phrase est remplie de tristesse et en l'entendant, mon cœur se serre.

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi pour prendre une douche, réplique Shin-chan.

\- Mais To...

\- Je m'en occupe. Vas-y.

\- Bon, soupire Die. 

Peu après, on frappe doucement contre la porte et Shinya me murmure :

- Toshiya, Die est parti, ouvre-moi s'il te plait. 

Sans réfléchir, je me lève et j'ouvre la porte avant de me jeter dans les bras de mon ami. Shinya resserre ses bras autour de mon corps et sans parvenir à me retenir j'éclate en sanglot. Mon ami soupire doucement tout en me frottant le dos avant de nous faire entrer et de refermer à clef derrière nous. Nous nous dirigeons vers le salon et sans quitter ses bras, je m'assois à côté de lui. Nous restons longtemps sans rien nous dire et je sais que Shinya ne me posera pas de question. Tant mieux car je ne veux pas avoir à lui mentir et encore moins lui raconter la vérité.


	4. Chapter 4

Durant toute la répétition j'ai senti le regard de Die sur moi. D'ailleurs nous n'avons pas arrêté d'accumuler les fausses notes mais bizarrement Kaoru les a laissé passer, ce qui est une première. Peut-être à cause de ce qui s'est passé il y a trois jours. Il a sûrement eu peur que je ne revienne pas, sans parler qu'on voit sur mon visage que je ne vais pas très bien. Mais heureusement pour moi, j'ai mon Shin-chan qui me soutient sans aucune condition et sans même savoir réellement ce qui se passe. Pour Kyo, il ne préfère pas intervenir et je le comprends. Savoir ce qui se passe, c'est devoir prendre position, aussi vaut-il mieux pour nous et pour le groupe que nous restions des professionnels.

À la pause de midi, Shinya et moi allons déjeuner à l'extérieur. Alors que nous nous enfonçons dans le couloir, une voix s'écrie mon nom, surpris je me retourne et je me retrouve face à Die. Shinya m'interroge du regard mais je ne lui dis rien car je suis trop occupé à fixer Die. Ce dernier baisse les yeux et mord nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

- Bon Daisuke, j'ai pas toute la journée, lui dis-je d'un ton froid et blessant. 

Il relève son visage plein de confusion puis murmure un :

- Tu...tu ne veux pas qu'on mange ensemble ?

\- Non. Je mange avec Shinya, lui dis-je sur le même ton.

\- Ah...

\- Totchi, commence le batteur. Peut-être que...

\- Allons-y Shinya, lui dis-je en lui tirant le bras. 

Mon batteur lance un regard désolé à Red baka et nous sortons de ce maudit bâtiment laissant Die, seul dans ce couloir.

 

*

 

Comme tous les soirs, Die a essayé de me joindre par téléphone mais je n'ai à aucun moment décroché. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui me manquait, mais je n'ai pas pu. C'était trop dur pour moi.

 

Je pousse un profond soupir puis je me m'allonge sur mon canapé pour fixer le vide. Je me sens si seul...

        

On sonne à ma porte. Je me crispe et hésite un instant avant d'aller jeter un coup d'œil pour savoir qui est-ce. Alors que je m'approche de la porte, une voix me dit :

- Totchi, c'est Kao.

Je lui ouvre et le laisse entrer. Kaoru me sourit et j’y réponds avant de l'emmener au salon. On y sera mieux pour parler et je me doute qu’il est ici pour ça. Une fois installé, il prend un air grave et me dit :

- Toshiya, je ne veux en aucun cas savoir ce qui se passe avec Die. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette histoire vous détruit tous les deux et que le groupe en paie indirectement les pots cassés. Les choses ne peuvent pas durer comme ça et avant qu'elles n'empirent, je préfère t'en parler. Je ne te demande pas de lui sauter au cou et de faire un trait sur ce qu'il a pu te faire. Je n'ai même pas idée de ce qu'il a pu faire pour s'attirer ta haine mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il le regrette. Il regrette vraiment beaucoup. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça Toshi. Alors s'il te plait faits un effort. Les choses ne seront peut-être plus comme avant mais j'aimerais que tu ais un geste pour lui. Si tu ne le fais pas pour lui ou pour votre amitié, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour moi et le groupe. Fais-le pour Dir en grey et pour nos fans parce que j'ai vraiment peur que ça ne dégénère. On est pas seulement un groupe, on est une famille et pour que ça marche on doit se parler un minimum, seulement là il n'y a plus aucune communication entre vous. Vous ne parlez même pas travail quand on est en répétition et c'est le minimum. 

Je l'écoute mais je ne dis rien. Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Toshiya, la dernière fois je lui ai parlé. Ou plutôt il s'est confié à moi. Il m'a dit à quel point ça lui faisait mal de te perdre. Il tient beaucoup à toi et il s'en veut à mort. Alors penses-y, s'il te plait. 

Je ne lui dis toujours rien et me contente de garder les yeux baissés. Il soupire puis se lève et glisse ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je ne réagis pas mais un léger sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Kaoru a toujours été comme notre maman ou plutôt notre papa et il a toujours su prendre soin de notre grande famille. Aujourd'hui elle est en péril parce que je fais un caprice et en bon chef de famille, il tente de remettre de l'ordre dans la maison sans prendre position pour l'un de nous. Je l'admire vraiment beaucoup. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour être si mature, si sûr de lui, si posé, si...Kaoru.

Il me fixe un court instant puis me demande de prendre soin de moi avant de s'en aller. J'entends la porte se refermer derrière lui et je replonge dans la solitude de mon appartement où les fantômes de nos soirées entre amis resurgissent. Il s'en est passé des choses dans ce salon. Nous avons composé, bu et mangé, regardé des DVD, rigolé, chanté... Plus de dix ans d'amitié défilent devant moi dans ce salon. Je nous revois encore faire boire Kyo de force, Shinya rouspéter à cause de nos cigarettes, Kaoru nous faire gentiment la morale sur notre taux d'alcoolémie avancé, Shinya s'énerver contre Die à cause de ses blagues douteuses...

Je replie les jambes et je m'enfonce un peu plus sur mon siège. Je me sens si seul. Je me sens si mal et quelque part, je m'en veux de faire souffrir Die. Mais que puis-je faire ? Aller le voir et m'excuser ? Je ne peux pas faire ça mais si je ne fais pas un pas vers lui, je risque de le perdre pour toujours et cette idée m'est inconcevable. Je me mords profondément la lèvre avant de faire un bond de mon canapé. J'attrape mes clefs et ma veste au vol et je me précipite hors de mon appartement. Je veux le voir. Il faut que je le vois. Même si c'est la dernière fois, même si c'est pour l'insulter, je dois mettre certaine chose au clair avec lui.

 

*

 

Je suis debout devant la porte de son appartement et l'envie brûlante de m'enfuir me tiraille l'estomac. Je me sens mal, très mal. Et puis je ne sais même pas ce que je vais lui dire. Alors à quoi bon frapper ? Si ça se trouve, il est avec cette fille... Cette idée me donne envie de vomir. Je suis vraiment allergique à cette chose qui ose se prétendre être une femme. Moi je dirais qu'elle se rapproche plus d'un morceau de plastique et au mieux d'une poupée gonflable.

Ma main frappe toute seule à la porte. Je regrette immédiatement mon geste seulement mes jambes ne semblent pas disposées à m'aider à prendre la fuite. J'entends des pas derrière la porte. Mon cœur bat à vive allure et je me sens de plus en plus mal. La porte se déverrouille. Je crois que je vais mourir. Lentement elle s'ouvre et Die apparaît. Il est torse nu et ne porte qu'un jeans. Il me regarde d'un air surpris et ne semble pas savoir quoi dire. Moi non plus je ne sais pas quoi dire et j'ai les yeux qui me piquent sans que je ne sache pourquoi. À croire que je ne suis vraiment plus maître de mon corps.

- Toshiya... 

Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas fondre en larme et je murmure :

- Je...je ne veux pas te perdre... 

D'un seul coup mes jambes me lâchent et je m'effondre à genoux sur le sol. Die me rattrape immédiatement et je sens la chaleur de ses bras autour de moi. Sans parvenir à me retenir, je me mets à pleurer contre son torse et il tente de me rassurer en me disant que je ne le perdrais pas. Il s'excuse encore une fois et me demande de lui laisser une autre chance mais je l'écoute à peine et d'une voix tremblante et sanglotante je lui répète :

- Je ne veux pas te perdre...t'es trop important pour moi. Je t'aime trop... Die je t'aime... 

_...plus que tout. Tu es mon meilleur ami et te perdre est sans doute l'une des choses les plus douloureuses pour moi. Je ne veux pas que cette femme nous sépare. Je veux croire que notre amitié surmontera ça. Je veux croire en nous et je veux croire en toi. Choisis toutes les femmes de la Terre mais pas elle. Je la déteste trop et je sais qu'elle va nous séparer et je ne veux pas de ça. Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant son arrivée..._

Malheureusement, je n'arrive pas à terminer ma phrase tant mes sanglots sont violents et tant les choses sont confuses dans ma tête. Ce n'est que lorsque Die se fige que je comprends l'ambigüité de ma phrase. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je comprends que je l'ai arrêté trop tôt. Mais je n'arrive pas à lui dire la suite de ma pensée. Je n'en ai pas la force et Dieu sait comme je suis épuisé par tout ça.

Die reprend un peu de contenance et nous relève tous les deux sans pour autant s'éloigner de moi. Il me garde toujours contre lui et me fait entrer. À cet instant j'entends une voix féminine provenant de la cuisine s'écrier :

- Mon chéri ! Qui c'est ?

\- Toshiya, répond mécaniquement Die. 

En entendant Shiina, je me crispe et tente de m'éloigner de Die mais ce dernier me tient fermement contre lui. L'autruche apparaît peu après dans le couloir et m'observe. Je baisse automatiquement les yeux et elle demande à mon ami :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Shiina, on annule tout, déclare Die.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as très bien compris. Alors s'il te plait rentre chez toi. 

Elle soupire bruyamment puis va chercher ses affaires avant de réapparaître devant nous. Elle embrasse Die à la commissure des lèvres mais il ne réagit pas. Elle me salue puis s'en va. Die ne bouge toujours pas et moi non plus même si rester dans ses bras me met très mal à l'aise. J'aimerais tellement dissiper ce malentendu mais je n'en ai pas la force.

 

Die m'entraîne vers le salon et me fait asseoir sur le canapé avant de prendre place à côté de moi. Il pousse un profond soupir tout en se prenant la tête entre les mains, comme pour tenter de mettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit. J'imagine que ce dernier doit être assez confus. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me sens terriblement mal à l'aise mais aussi pathétique. J'ai l'impression de ressembler à ces adolescentes complètement abruties et imbibées d'eau de rose, pleurnicheuses et suicidèrent. J'ai vraiment très honte de moi... Je ne me reconnais plus. Je sais que je peux être terriblement capricieux mais pas à ce point. Pas au point de mentir à tout bout de champs et c'est ce que je fais car même si je n'ai jamais dit que je m'étais fait violer, je n'ai rien fait pour enlever cette idée de la tête de Die. Et là, je recommence la même chose en le laissant dans l'erreur. Mais quoi que je dise, je crois que c'est trop tard. Même si je me rétracte, il pensera que je le fais par honte et il restera à jamais persuadé que je suis amoureux de lui. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux être con par  moment !

 

Nous ne nous disons rien. Die garde ses mains sur son visage et je redoute le moment où il me regardera. Je ne sais absolument pas comment il va se comporter et j'ai peur de le savoir. Finalement, il ne me reste qu'une seule solution : la fuite.

Je me lève lentement et sans le regarder, je déclare d'une voix faible et tremblante :

- Je crois que je vais y aller...Désolé de t'avoir dérangé... 

Alors que je veux m'éloigner, il m'empoigne le bras et me dit :

- Non, reste. Tu ne me dérange jamais. Seulement, laisse-moi du temps pour remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. 

Il me tire doucement vers le canapé et me fait reprendre ma place. Il pousse un profond soupir puis me demande en souriant :

- Tu as déjà mangé ? 

Je lui fais un non de la tête et il me demande :

- Une pizza, ça te tente ? 

Je lui fais un timide oui de la tête. Apparemment, il ne me rejette pas pour le moment et il ne souhaite pas en parler tout de suite. Peut-être le fera-t-il quand nous mangerons ? Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai très peur de ce moment.

 

*

 

La pizza a été entièrement mangée et le film est terminé. Die se lève et range un peu le salon. J'en profite pour m'allonger sur le canapé et mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes. Je ne dors pas pour autant, je l'écoute simplement faire des va et vient entre le salon et la cuisine. Il s'arrête finalement à côté de moi et s'accroupit. Il me caresse légèrement la joue et me demande doucement :

- Totchi ? Tu dors ? 

Je grogne un peu et je lui lance un faible :

- J'suis fatigué.

\- Alors va dormir dans ma chambre. Tu y seras mieux. 

Je me redresse lourdement et il m'aide à me lever avant de me conduire dans sa chambre à coucher. Là, il m'aide à me glisser sous la couette puis me dit qu'il revient. J'acquiesce puis je referme aussitôt les yeux.

        

 Je suis plongé dans un demi-sommeil quand il s'assoit à côté de moi. Apparemment, il a terminé de tout ranger et à présent, il me caresse doucement les cheveux.

- Toshi ? Tu dors ? 

Je ne réponds pas et l’entends simplement soupirer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ? Moi aussi je t'aime et c'est normal puisque tu es l'un de mes amis les plus précieux. On se connait depuis plus de dix ans ! Mais à aucun moment j'aurais pensé que toi tu puisses m'aimer d'une autre façon. Toshiya, que dois-je faire maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Tu le sais que je ne pourrais pas t'aimer comme toi tu m'aimes. Alors on va faire quoi ? Je ne peux quand même pas te laisser tomber... Surtout pas après ce qui t'es arrivé et après ce que je t'ai fais... 

Il pousse un autre soupir et continue à me caresser la joue.

- En plus c'est la première fois pour moi qu'un homme me dit qu'il m'aime. Mais toi, tu n'es pas n'importe quel homme. Toi, tu es quelqu'un que j'aime profondément et que je ne veux en aucun cas te perdre. Seulement, Toshiya je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire... 

Il soupire pour la troisième fois puis se lève et contourne le lit avant de s'allonger à côté de moi. Il me prend dans ses bras et par réflexe je me blottis contre son torse alors qu'il glisse ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

 

Tu sais Die, moi non plus je ne sais pas ce que nous allons pouvoir faire maintenant. Je n'avais jamais prévu tout ça. Moi tout ce que je voulais c'était que tu la quittes et que tout redevienne comme avant. Je sais qu'au début je disais être prêt à coucher avec toi pour briser votre couple, mais plus les choses avancent et plus je crains que les choses deviennent beaucoup trop compliquées pour nous. J'ai peur qu'au bout du compte on se fasse beaucoup trop de mal.

 

*

 

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je me rends compte que je suis seul dans le lit. Je cherche Die du regard mais je ne le vois nulle part. Je tends l'oreille et je l'entends discuter au téléphone. Apparemment il a une conversation houleuse avec son autruche. Tant mieux. Cette fille ne le mérite pas. Mais moi... est-ce que je le mérite ? Je ressens comme un poids dans l'estomac. Tout ce que je fais n'est pas correct, mais que puis-je faire pour nous en sortir ? Rien. Je dois laisser faire les choses et attendre.

J'entends Die qui soupire. Il marche dans l'appartement puis plus rien. Je me redresse et j'attends un moment avant de me lever et de sortir ma tête hors de la chambre. Là, j'entends l'eau de la douche qui coule. Die prend une douche. Je referme la porte et je m'appuis contre tout en mordant nerveusement l'ongle de mon pouce. Que vais-je pouvoir bien faire maintenant ? Ce matin, on ne pourra pas ne pas en parler. Je redoute déjà la confrontation mais je ne peux raisonnablement pas prendre les devant. Quoique...tout dépends comment je prends les devant. Une chose est claire, quoi que je fasse et quoi que je puisse dire, Die restera convaincu que je l'aime d'amour. Je ne pourrais jamais lui enlever cette idée de la tête. Si je me mets à nier, cela risque de créer un malaise entre nous et je risque de le perdre. Je dois donc continuer à jouer le jeu. Après tout, je n'ai plus rien d'autre à faire. Il  ne me reste que cette option et puis être l'amant de Red Baka, ça ne doit pas être si horrible que ça. Il y a pire, non ? Et puis il est beau gosse. Il a un magnifique sourire ! Mon dieu ! Faite que lorsque nous ferons l'amour, il ne me le sorte pas... je crois que je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Bref, je suis donc décidé. Je vais jusqu'au bout de mon idée initiale et je fais de Die mon amant. De toute façon, il finira par se lasser de moi et on rompra tout en restant en bon terme. Oui voilà ! C'est le meilleur plan que je n'ai jamais conçu. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à le mettre en pratique !

Je me lève et je sors de la chambre après m'être assuré que Die est toujours sous la douche. Lentement, je m'approche de la salle de bain et je constate avec joie qu'elle n'est pas verrouillée. Je pose la main sur la poignée mais j'hésite à l'ouvrir. Ce que je m'apprête à faire sera lourd de conséquence et je ne sais absolument pas comment Die réagira. Il est possible qu'en faisant ça notre amitié se brise mais si je ne fais rien, elle dépérira à cause de cette fille et je ne peux raisonnablement pas les laisser ensemble. Je prends donc une profonde inspiration et je presse doucement la poignée de manière à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas de bruit. J'ouvre lentement la porte et j'entre. Je me déshabille rapidement et j'ouvre le rideau de douche d'un coup sec, faisant ainsi sursauter Red Baka. Ce dernier me regarde avec des yeux exorbités alors que j'entre sous l'eau avec lui. Par réflexe il recule et heurte le mur en carrelage. Il ne dit rien, de toute façon la surprise est telle qu'il ne peut rien dire. Je me mords légèrement la lèvre, comme si j'étais un peu gêné puis j'avance vers lui. Il ne bouge pas. À vrai dire, il ne sait pas vraiment ce que je compte faire et je crois qu'il ne préfère pas l'imaginer. Sans parler qu'il a peur de me brusquer ou de me détruire en me jetant dehors, ce qui est à mon avantage. Je penche mes lèvres à son oreille et je lui murmure :

- Je voudrais te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. 

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, je pose mes doigts sur son membre que je commence à caresser. Il frissonne de plaisir et pousse un petit gémissement quand je le prends réellement en mains, faisant ainsi de lent va et vient sur son membre qui durcit malgré lui.

- To...Toshiya...attend...il...ne...faut pas... 

Alors qu'il tente de formuler une phrase correctement je me mets à genoux devant lui, cessant un instant ma masturbation pour prendre son éveil en bouche. Jamais de ma vie je n'aurais cru que je ferais une fellation à l'un des membres de Dir en grey et encore moins à Red Baka. Enfin qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour notre amitié ! J'use donc de tout mon savoir faire pour le faire gémir de plaisir et très vite, son opposition cède. Ce qui me le prouve ? Ses gémissements qui n'ont pas d'égale mais aussi le fait qu'il ait involontairement glissé ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Die tu es désormais à moi et je doute qu'après cette fellation tu restes encore avec elle.

Quand je le sens sur sa fin, j'accentue mes mouvements et peu après je reçois sa semence en pleine bouche. Je ne l'avale pas. Je la recrache discrètement et elle se dilue dans l'eau qui coule toujours sur nous. Die quant à lui est encore dans les nuages de l'orgasme et je crois bien qu'il ne descendra pas sur terre avant un petit moment. Pour ma part, je me relève et je joue la carte de l'innocence en me blottissant contre lui. Par reflexe Die m'accepte dans ses bras et j'en profite pour lui faire quelques petits suçons dans le cou. Après tout tant qu'à faire ! Autant aller jusqu'au bout de chose !

 

*

 

J'ai passé le reste de la journée dans les bras de Die qui semblait être la proie d’une totale confusion. Même s’il ne sait pas quoi faire, au moins il ne me repousse pas. Il a peut-être trop peur de mettre en péril notre amitié mais peut-on encore parler d'amitié ? Quoi qu'il en soit notre relation est des plus ambiguës mais il ne semble pas encore disposé à en parler et tant qu'il n'abordera pas le sujet, je ne le refais pas. Il lui faut peut-être un peu de temps pour réaliser ce que j'ai pu lui faire sous la douche. Enfin, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut pas tout de suite y penser. D'ailleurs, il tente de nous faire passer une journée normale en faisant du mieux qu'il peut, comme si de rien n'était. Son attitude me convient et pour le moment, je ne préfère pas spéculer sur ce qui va arriver. Après tout, à chaque fois que j'ai voulu mettre sur pied un plan, les choses ont mal tourné. Le mieux que je puisse faire et donc d'attendre de savoir ce que Die va faire et surtout comment il va réagir quand il aura accepté ce qui s'est passé. Quoi qu'il en soit, après ça son couple se brisera forcément.

 

Alors que nous sommes en train de dîner, Kaoru téléphone à Die pour lui donner le programme. Si j'en juge à ce que j'entends, Red baka le rassure sur le fait que je ne réponde pas au téléphone en lui disant que je suis chez lui. Je vois même Die esquisser un large sourire en lui disant :

- Oui, ça va mieux entre nous. Merci Kaoru. 

Il raccroche et son sourire disparaît peu à peu. Effectivement tout va mieux entre nous mais nous sommes de nouveau face à un problème. Finalement on devrait écrire une romance sur nous deux, vu comment les choses tournent. Je suis sûr que ça ferait fureur auprès de nos fans. Enfin, l'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie. Die est debout au milieu du salon et semble perdu dans ses pensées. Il regarde longuement son téléphone portable puis pousse un profond soupir. Il relève ensuite les yeux vers moi et me regarde longuement. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de détourner les yeux et de rougir.

- Demain, c'est séance photo, déclare Die d'une voix qui se veut naturelle.

\- Ok, lui dis-je sans pour autant le regarder. 

Je sens qu'il continue de me fixer mais je n'ose pas le regarder. Peu après il me fait relever la tête vers lui et mon regard croise enfin le sien. Son visage est étrange. C'est la première fois que je vois Die aussi sérieux et ça me fait bizarre. Il me fait un faible sourire puis me dit :

- Je...je ne veux pas que tu sois gêné et que notre relation en souffre. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi Totchi... 

Pour une fois...enfin, passons. Il a un petit gloussement nerveux puis il continue :

- Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. Seulement, je ne veux pas à nouveau te faire souffrir. Après tout c'est de ma faute ce qui est arrivé. Seulement laisse-moi du temps. Alors jusque là, redevenons les amis que nous étions avant cette triste histoire. 

Non mais je rêve ! C'est la première fois qu'il utilise son cerveau et qu'il me dit quelque chose d'aussi intelligent ! Die mais tu te rends compte que tu  nous sauves tout les deux ? Mais... mais c'est génial ! Bon, faut croire que ma fellation a eu  le mérite de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait un cerveau et qu'il devait l'utiliser.

Il prend une grande inspiration puis me dit :

- Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire avec Shiina et encore moins avec toi. Tout est confus dans ma tête, seulement si je ne fais rien je risque encore de te perdre et je ne veux pas que ça arrive.

\- Merci Die... 

Je le prends immédiatement dans mes bras et je crois que c'est les deux mots les plus sincères que j'ai pu dire jusqu'à maintenant. C'est vrai que je peux le remercier car il vient de débloquer la situation. Tout n'est pas encore arrangé mais c'est en de bonne voie.

 

*

 

Ce matin là, nous arrivons ensemble au studio pour notre séance de photo. Autant dire que Kaoru est stupéfait de nous voir arriver en même temps mais surtout en riant. Pour ce qui est de Kyo, le sourire qu'il a aux coins montre qu'il s'y était attendu et qu'il avait toujours eu foie en notre amitié. Par contre je sens que Shinya veut des explications mais je ne peux vraiment rien lui dire. C'est vrai, si je lui dis la vérité, il va mal réagir. Mais si je lui raconte des mensonges, je vais me sentir mal. Non, je déteste trop lui mentir...

La séance photo se passe remarquablement bien et j'ai réellement l'impression que tout est redevenu comme avant. Bien sûr au début Shinya me faisait un peu la tête mais très vite je lui ai fait retrouver son sourire et avec Die on a recommencé à l'embêter comme avant. Même Kaoru semble apprécier cette bonne ambiance et je le vois dans son léger sourire. D'ailleurs, plus je le regarde et plus j'ai l'impression de voir un père de famille qui regarde ses enfants s'amuser après s'être longtemps bagarré. Oui... c'est ça. Dir en grey, c'est une famille avant d'être un groupe. C'est peut-être pour ça que je les aime autant. Ils sont ma deuxième famille et je ne veux pas les perdre.

 

Le photographe nous a laissé une pause et alors que Die continue d'embêter Shinya, je sors fumer une cigarette. Dès que je me retrouve sur le parking, j'apprécie avec le plus grand plaisir ma dose de nicotine. J'ai vraiment passé un très bon début de matinée et la journée ne peut que continuer sur cette lancée.

- Tu permets ? 

C'est une voix familière que je connais bien et que je n'avais pas entendu depuis longtemps. Sans attendre ma réponse, il se penche vers moi et allume sa cigarette avec la mienne. Je sursaute et il m'adresse un sourire malicieux.

- miyavi ? Je croyais que tu ne fumais plus ?

\- Je le fais que quand je suis nerveux, me dit-il en s'appuyant contre le mur. 

Je l'observe longuement et je remarque qu'il est habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise pas si large de ça. Ça me fait bizarre de le voir habillé si simplement. Finalement, il n'y a que son crâne à moitié rasé qui fait punk. Mais après tout, il ne va pas non plus s'habiller n'importe comment tous les jours ! Quoique j'aime assez son style ''je m'en foutiste'' et ses tenues excentriques.

Il expire lentement la fumée de sa cigarette et relève les yeux vers moi. Automatiquement je détourne les miens. Je ne sais pas, ça ne s'explique pas vraiment, je n'ai tout simplement jamais su soutenir son regard. Il semble amusé par ma réaction et il se décolle du mur pour se placer juste à côté de moi.

- Au faite miya-kun, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis venu voir un ami photographe.

\- C'est ça qui te rend nerveux ? 

Un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres alors qu’il ancre son regard sur l'horizon avant de me répondre :

- Bien sûr que non.

\- Ah...

\- C'est juste que je ne pensais pas croiser une certaine personne ici. 

Heu... serait-il en train de parler de moi ? Non, ça serait étonnant. Il faut que j'arrête de me croire le centre du monde. S'il parlait de moi, il ne serait pas en train de me parler. Quoi qu'il en soit je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis assez tendu.

- C'est quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas ? 

U n autre sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de miyavi qui écrase sa cigarette sur le sol avant de se tourner vers moi pour planter ses yeux dans les miens. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'arrive pas à me défaire de son regard.

- Bien au contraire, me murmura-t-il. C'est quelqu'un que j'aime justement. 

Lentement, il se penche vers moi et capture mes lèvres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne réagis pas, non en faite c'est pire. Je me laisse délibérément faire sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Devant mon manque de réaction, il m'attrape le bras et passe son autre main derrière la nuque afin de me donner un long et langoureux baiser. À cet instant je ne pense plus à rien, j'en suis totalement incapable. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il m'embrasse et que j'aime suffisamment ça pour y répondre. Quand nos lèvres se séparent, je fuis littéralement son regard. Je me sens nul surtout parce que je ne sais pas trop comment réagir. Et d'un seul coup je comprends ce qu'a pu ressentir Die hier et avant-hier. Die... En détournant les yeux, je le vois. Il est là, debout devant l'entrée du bâtiment et nous regarde fixement. Son visage est pâle et il ne bouge pas. Il nous à vu nous embrasser...


	5. Chapter 5

Die est là. Il nous regarde en esquissant un sourire gêné puis il finit par entrer dans le bâtiment. D'un seul coup, je me sens très mal. Miyavi de son côté passe son index sous mon menton et me fait tourner la tête vers lui avant de me dire :

- Je dois y aller mais je t'appellerais. 

Il capture à nouveau mes lèvres et je ne réagis même  pas ! Je le laisse encore une fois m'embrasser et le pire c'est que je suis actif dans le baiser. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui me prends ? Pourquoi est-ce que je réagis comme ça ?

 

Alors que miyavi s’en va dans sa voiture de sport noire, une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je sursaute et me retourne pour reconnaitre avec soulagement Shinya. Ce dernier parait inquiet et j'aimerais lui sourire pour lui montrer que tout va bien mais je n'y arrive pas. Je reste pâle et immobile à côté de lui. Tout est si confus dans ma tête ! J'aimerais trouver une solution, là tout de suite... Mais je n'y arrive pas. Tout est encore plus compliqué qu'avant et plus je réfléchis plus tout s'embrouille un peu plus dans ma tête.

- Toshiya ?

\- Je...je vais rentrer chez moi, lui dis-je mécaniquement. 

Pour dire vrai, je n'ai même pas réfléchis en prononçant ces mots. Ce sont les premiers mots qui me sont venus à l'esprit et ils sont sortis tout seuls sans même que j'en sois d'accord, mais de toute façon je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu lui dire d'autre parce que tout va mal et que je ne sais pas lui mentir.

 

Lentement je m'éloigne de mon ami et traverse le parking comme un zombie. Shinya doit sûrement être très inquiet mais il ne fait rien pour me rattraper. Je le comprends, je l'ai si souvent laissé de côté ces derniers temps qu'il ne sait pas s'il doit venir me réconforter ou pas. Finalement je ne vaux pas mieux que Die. Tout comme lui m'a délaissé pour cette pauvre fille, moi j'ai délaissé mon Shin-chan pour ce pauvre type. Seulement Shinya n'est pas comme moi, il n'est pas capricieux et égoïste. Vraiment, je ne le mérite pas contrairement à tout ce qui m'arrive. On ne récolte que ce que l'on sème et je crois que je commence à payer les frais de ce que j'ai fais car je me doute bien que ce n'est qu'un début. Après tout je ne sais même pas comment va réagir Die quand je me présenterais devant lui. Il va sûrement m'envoyer balader et il aurait bien raison. Et s'il venait à découvrir tous mes mensonges ? Non ! Je ne veux même pas l'imaginer parce que les autres risques de le savoir aussi. Je ne pourrais alors plus jamais me présenter devant eux et je les perdrais tous ! Mon dieu ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer le regard dur de Kaoru, ni même celui désabuser de Shinya. Pour Kyo ? Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je n'ai jamais réussi à le cerner. Il est bien trop complexe pour que je puisse imaginer sa réaction, mais à coup sûr je le perdrais également. Et si je les perds... alors Dir en grey disparaitra. Mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que je fasse tous ça ? Par jalousie ? Tout ce que je voulais c'était sauver notre amitié et ironiquement c'est moi qui vais la détruire. Non ! Ils ne doivent pas savoir que j'ai menti sur toutes ces choses ! Ils ne doivent pas découvrir que je faisais semblant d'être mal. Je ne veux pas que Die sache que je ne me suis pas réellement fait violer ni même que j'ai fait ça pour briser son couple avec Shiina. Parce que s'il l'apprend, non seulement je le perdrais lui, mais je perdrais les autres parce qu'il ne pourra jamais garder ça pour lui. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Quitter le pays ? Non, c'est une idée bien trop idiote ! Mais alors quoi ? Tout avouer ? Jamais ! Il est de toute façon trop tard pour ça...

 

*

 

Je suis assis dans mon salon qui est lui-même plongé dans l'obscurité. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Voilà la question que je me pose depuis que j'ai quitté le studio... Depuis que j'ai laissé Shin-chan sur le parking. En y repensant maintenant, il me semble qu'il avait crié mon nom et m'avait demandé où j'allais mais sur le coup, je n'avais pas compris le sens de ses paroles parce que j'étais ailleurs. Oui... j'étais très loin dans mes pensées.

 

Je pousse un profond soupir puis je me sers un autre verre de whisky. Ma vue est trouble et la bouteille presque vide. C'est drôle parce que j'aurais juré qu'elle était pleine quand je l'ai ouverte tout à l’heure. Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? Je ne crois pas. En plus mon ventre grogne mais je n'ai pas la force de me lever du moins pas tout de suite.

 

Ma bouteille est vide et je me sens léger. D'un seul coup, je ne me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ni ce qui me met dans cet état. Mais de quel état je parle ? Je suis bien là. Je suis léger et plus rien ne me pèse sur la conscience. Si en fait il y a un truc. J'ai faim. Il me semble que je pouffe de rire. C'est étrange quand même parce que je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de rire au point que je glisse du canapé. Aïe. En fait je dis ça mais je n'ai rien senti. Je devine juste que me cogner la tête contre la table basse ça doit faire mal mais je ne sens rien alors ça va, en plus je continu à rigoler comme un dingue. Enfin, il faut que je me lève. Allé courage Totchi ! Je prends appui sur la table mais tout ce que je réussis à faire c'est à renverser le verre sur le carrelage. C'est bizarre parce que j'n’ai même pas senti quand je l'ai touché, je l'ai juste entendu se casser. Bon, je ne vais quand même pas laisser ça comme ça, faut que je range ces débris de verre parce que ça pourrait être dangereux. Alors heu... un morceau de verre... deux morceaux de verre... Tiens ? Mais pourquoi je saigne ? Zut ! J'ai dû me couper. C'est marrant quand même, parce que j'ai même pas mal. Putain ! Mais c'est que je pisse vraiment du sang ! C'est vrai que quand on se coupe au doigt, ça saigne beaucoup. C'était un truc qui me faisait peur quand j'étais petit. Enfin là je suis un grand garçon et je sais que c'est rien. Je m'entoure l'index droit avec le bas de ma chemise blanche qui se colore très vite. C'est rigolo quand même ! En plus je ne sens rien du tout. Enfin, il faut que je me lève. Allé debout Totchi ! Merde j'n’y arrive pas si je ne prends pas d'appui. Je pose alors une main sur le sol mais par mégarde je la pose en plein sur les éclats de verre. Alors là ! Je suis vraiment trop con ! Maintenant j'ai toute la main d'ouverte. Enfin elle n’est pas vraiment ouverte, elle saigne c'est tout. Putain ! Mais c'est que je saigne vachement ! Bon allé vite à la salle de bain avant que je ne fasse d'autres bêtises ! Après de long effort et après m'être aussi coupé les genoux et les pieds, je réussis à me lever. Je me cogne contre pas mal de mur et de meuble. Je m'excuse auprès de mon frigo... Mon frigo ? Mais ce n'est pas à la cuisine que je veux aller ! Merde ! Allé demi-tour Totchi ! Cette fois c'est la bonne ! Je suis dans la salle de bain ! Heu... Ah ! Voilà la boite à médicament ! Alors heu... où sont les bandages... Mais je fous quoi avec les aspirines dans la main ? Merde ! Voilà que je les ais fait tomber par terre. Bon allé Totchi, ramasse tout ça. Ah ! C'est malin ! Maintenant ils sont plein de sang. Bon allé poubelle ! Bon appétit Madame poubelle. Hein ?  Non mais je raconte vraiment n'importe quoi. C'est quoi ce nom ? Faut que je la baptise dignement la poubelle ! Heu... Kasumi ? Merde ! C'n’est pas le moment ! Je me pisse du sang dessus... heu... enfin mes mains pissent du sang pas moi. Oui donc des pansements... Ah ! Voilà le rouleau ! Heu... Merde c'est ceux qu’il faut couper pour avoir la longueur qu'on veut... Heu... Mes ciseaux ? Pas grave... J'ai qu'à prendre un couteau dans la cuisine. Allé ! Direction la cuisine dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! Ah ! Voilà mon couteau ! Heu... Il est un peu grand... Pas grave ! Allé on coupe ça et puis merde ! Mais arrête de bouger petit rouleau de pansement ! Roooohhh ! Merdouille ! Je me suis coupé encore ! Saloperie de couteau ! Heureusement que ça fait pas mal ! Bah ! C'est pas grave, c'est juste le poignet en plus c'n’est pas profond, je ne vais pas mourir. Par contre je ferais mieux de nettoyer mes plaies avant, en plus ça continue toujours de saigner autant... Vite ! La salle de bain ! En avant marche !

 

*

 

J'ai mal au crâne ! Heu... non, en fait j'ai mal partout ! Argh... C'est la dernière fois que je bois autant ! J'ouvre un œil et grogne ma mauvaise humeur. Alors que je veux me protéger les yeux de la lumière du jour, je me rends compte que j'ai le bras lourd et qu'il y a quelque chose d'accroché dessus. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça ? Je lève mon bras et me rends compte que j'ai des perfusions. Des perfusions ? Mais... mais je suis où là ? Mais... mais... qu'est-ce qu’il se passe ?

- Tu es enfin réveillé ? 

Cette voix ? C'est Red Baka ! Je tourne légèrement la tête et je le vois penché sur mon lit...enfin non c'n’est pas vraiment le mien mais bon... Derrière lui il y a tout le monde. Shinya a l'air soulagé et Kyo me lance un sourire amical alors que Kaoru est à deux doigts de péter un câble. Apparemment il doit se retenir de me faire la morale tout en me hurlant dessus. Enfin, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se passe ici... Alors beau gosse réfléchis deux minutes. T'es pas chez toi, t'as des tuyaux dans les bras, tout le monde est soulagé... Non ! Je suis à l'hôpital ? Mais pourquoi ?

- On peut dire que tu nous as fait une belle peur, déclare Kyo en s'asseyant au bout de mon lit.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur quand je t'ai vu dans tout ce sang, murmure faiblement Die tout en m'enlaçant. 

Mon dieu… C'est la première fois que je le vois dans cet état là... effectivement il a l'air d'avoir eu très peur et je m'en veux.

- Ton... ton appartement était couvert de sang et... 

La voix de Die s'étrangle et je passe un bras autour de son épaule. À cet instant je me rends compte que j'ai de grand bandage sur tout le bras droit et aussi sur le gauche ! Petit à petit les évènements de la veille me reviennent en mémoire et je me sens terriblement mal. Ils ne pensent quand même pas que j'ai tenté de me suicider ?

- Toshiya, commence Kaoru tout en prenant une profonde inspiration pour ne pas m'engueuler, je pensais que tu avais compris qu'on était une famille. Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux venir nous en parler. J'aimerais que tu le fasses à l'avenir. Quand Die m'a téléphoné pour me dire qu'on venait de t'emmener à l'hôpital, j'ai vraiment eu la peur de ma vie. 

Aïe... Ils pensent donc que j'ai voulu me suicider... Non, Shinya ne me regarde pas comme ça... Tu sais bien que si j'avais pu je t'en aurais parlé mais j'n’ai pas tenté de me suicider ! C'était un accident ! Enfin, même si je le leur dit, ils ne me croiront pas. Pfff... Comme si j'avais besoin qu'ils me prennent pour un suicidaire...

 

On frappe à la porte. Je lève la tête et Die se détache de moi tout en se redressant. Alors que la porte s'ouvre sur un homme qui tient un bouquet de fleure, mon cœur ratte un battement.

- Content de te voir en pleine forme, me dit miyavi tout en avançant vers moi. 

Comment a-t-il su que j'étais là ? Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas ça me gêne qu'il me voit comme ça. Surtout que je dois faire pitié à voir et puis je ne veux pas qu'il ait l'impression que je suis quelqu'un de faible...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là espèce de salaud ! Hurle Die qui est à deux doigts de lui sauter à la gorge. 

Non mais il se sent bien lui ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend d'être aussi agressif envers miyavi ? Enfin, heureusement que Kaoru et Kyo le retiennent parce que le pauvre miya-kun... En tout cas, mes camarades sont tous aussi surpris que moi et miyavi également si j'en juge à la tête qu’il fait mais il ne dit rien et se contente de regarder cet idiot gesticuler dans les bras de Kaoru et Kyo qui le retiennent tant bien que mal. Non mais n'importe quoi ! En tout cas, il a l'air furieux contre notre cadet.

- J'n’arrive pas à croire que t'ais le culot de te pointer ici après ce que tu lui as fait ! Hurle Die. 

Heu... miyavi est sensé m'avoir fait quoi Die ? Non, là je crois que j'ai dû rater un épisode ou alors il ne parle pas de moi.

- J'aurais jamais dû vous laissez seuls hier mais surtout j'aurais jamais cru que c'était toi qui lui avait fait ça ! 

Heu... Die... Mais de quoi tu parles ? Mais surtout pauvre miyavi parce qu'il a l'air aussi perdu que nous. À croire qu'il n'y a que Die qui comprend de quoi il parle. Allô la Terre appelle Die ? Red Baka peut-il nous parler en japonais ? Merci. Les autres s'interrogent du regard mais surtout m'interrogent du regard mais je ne peux que leur adresser un petit sourire gêné. Pour ce qui est de miyavi, il reste calme et son visage ne dégage aucune émotion en particulier.

- Je te préviens sale petite enflure. Si jamais tu oses reposer la main sur lui je t'explose ! Ça tu peux en être certain ! Jamais je ne te pardonnerais pour ce que tu as osé lui faire. 

miyavi pousse un profond soupir rempli de lassitude et je le comprends, Die est vraiment bizarre parfois et là je ne le comprends vraiment pas. Enfin, tout ce que j'espère c'est que miya-kun ne lancera pas de l'huile sur le feu...

- Et je peux savoir qui tu es pour me dire ça ? 

Non ! Miyavi ! Pourquoi tu lui as demandé ça sur ce ton hautin ? Maintenant plus rien ne pourra l'arrêter ! Red Baka utilise rarement son cerveau mais alors si tu le provoques, c'est foutu !

- Son...son...son petit-ami ! 

Mon petit-ami ? Heu... Die ? Depuis quand on sort ensemble ? On n’avait pas décidé d'en rester là ? Quoi qu'il en soit mes yeux se posent lentement sur mes camarades stupéfaits, surtout celui de Kyo qui a la bouche grande ouverte. Quant à Shinya, il se ressaisit très vite et son expression s'assombrit. Non Shin-chan ! Par pitié ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je te jure que je ne savais même pas que je sortais pour de vrai avec lui !

- Vraiment ? Son petit-ami ? Demande miyavi avec une pointe d'amusement.

\- Oui et je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te foutre  mon poing dans la gueule. 

Moi je sais, c'est Kyo et Kaoru. Bon, c'n’est pas le moment de faire de l'humour. L'heure est grave même si je ne saisis pas vraiment tout ce qui se passe.

- Tout ça pour un malheureux baiser ? Soupire miyavi.

\- Mais c'est qu'en plus tu te fous de ma gueule ! Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait la dernière fois !

\- Ce que je lui ai fait ? S'étonne miyavi. 

J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il est sensé m'avoir fait...

- Ne fait pas l'innocent ! Je sais tout ! Continue d'hurler Die 

miyavi m'interroge du regard et je lui adresse un sourire gêné mais Die ne semble pas en avoir finit :

- Non ! Ne regarde pas Toshiya comme ça. Il n'a pas eu besoin de me dire quoi que ce soit. Ça n'a pas été difficile pour moi de deviner ce qui s'était passé. 

Elle est bonne celle là. Je crois que si je pouvais rire, je rirais de bon cœur parce que je ne comprends rien moi. Mais vas-y Die, explique nous où tu veux en venir :

- En tout cas j'n’aurais jamais cru ça de toi, surtout que tu disais l'admirer. Comment t'as pu lui faire ça ? J'espère que t'as conscience que c'est impardonnable. Tu l'as trahi, souillé et humilié ! 

Die... non ne me dis pas que tu crois que...

- Je l'ai trahi, souillé et humilié ? Répète miyavi. Non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. 

miyavi pourquoi tu ne prends pas un air plus sérieux quand tu dis ça au lieu de le dire sur ce ton méprisant, hautin et moqueur ? Il va finir par croire que tu te fous réellement de sa gueule, même s'il y a de quoi...

Die prend une mine choquée et miyavi poursuit :

- En tout cas il y a une chose qui est sûr et c'est que je l'aime et je suis persuadé que lui aussi. Notre baiser d’hier ne te l'a pas prouvé ? D'ailleurs je m'étonne que tu ne réagisses que maintenant. 

Tout en disant cela, il glisse l'une de ses mains dans la mienne. Heu... Pourquoi personne ne me demande mon avis ? Quoi qu'il en soit, surtout ne pas regarder Shinya... Je ne veux même pas croiser son regard inquisiteur.

- Vraiment Die. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et me laisser m'occuper de lui. Il est entre de bonnes mains, déclare miyavi avec un large sourire.

\- Entre de bonnes mains ! Tu te fous de ma gueule ! Tu le bats quasiment à mort et par ta faute il tente par deux fois de se suicider et tu oses dire qu'il est entre de bonnes mains avec toi ! 

Non... ce que je redoutais est en train d'arriver... Die crois que c'est miyavi qui m'a violé, battu et tout le reste... Die ! Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu tires des conclusions tout seul ? Tu n'es pas détective ! En plus t'avais besoin de le hurler comme ça devant les autres ! Les autres... Je sens trois paires d'yeux me regarder avec insistance mais surtout je ne dois pas les regarder... Non je ne veux pas voir leur regard rempli de reproche parce que je ne leur ai rien dit. Mais de toute façon je n'avais rien à leur dire parce qu'on m'a rien fait !

- Le sadomasochisme est-il interdit de nos jours ? Déclare miyavi avec une pointe d'amusement. 

Nooooooon ! Miyavi ! Mais pourquoi tu dis des trucs comme ça ? Mais bon sang dis lui que tu ne m'as rien fait ! Tu veux te faire tuer par ces quatre mecs ? Parce que là... je crois bien qu'ils sont tous prêts à lui sauter dessus... Mais quelle bande de con ! Et moi je fais quoi ? Je ne peux rien faire... merde... mais miyavi n'enfonce pas le couteau dans la plaie ! Arrête ce jeu stupide ! Par pitié !

- Bon écoutez-moi, j’ai fait une erreur et je la regrette sincèrement, déclara miyavi. J'aime réellement Toshiya plus que tout et je m'en suis rendu compte il y a tout juste quelques jours. Alors laissez-moi seul avec lui, rien qu'un moment. Je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire lui et moi.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'on va te laisser seul avec lui ! S'écria Die.

\- Die c'est bon, lui dis-je. Vous pouvez me laissez seul avec lui ?

\- Toshiya tu es sûr ? Me demande Kaoru.

Je lui fais un oui de la tête et notre cher leader traine Die jusqu'à la porte. Kyo l'aide dans sa tache mais lance un regard noir à miyavi qui semble très amusé pare la situation. Pour ce qui est de Shinya, il ne nous regarde pas. Son regard semble d'ailleurs vide. Je crois que ça doit lui faire un choc tout ça. Nous qui n'avions jamais eu de secret l'un pour l'autre voilà que...

 

Je sursaute. Miyavi s'est assis à côté de moi et me caresse tendrement le visage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir ce qui le fait sourire.

- Quand ton agent m'a dit que tu étais à l'hôpital j'ai vraiment eu très peur de te perdre, me dit-il.

\- C'est bon, je suis là maintenant, lui dis-je avec un petit sourire gêné. 

Il se penche alors vers moi et capture doucement mes lèvres. Je le laisse faire et nous partageons un doux baiser. Quand il prend fin, je lui demande :

- Pourquoi tu l'as provoqué ? 

- Parce qu'il fallait un méchant dans l'histoire et même si je n'avais pas tenu ce rôle, il me l'avait déjà attribué. De toute façon, je n'ai dit que la vérité, je t'aime et je ne l'ai compris qu'il y a peu de temps. Après qu'ils croient ce qu'ils veulent ça les regarde.

\- Tu...tu ne veux pas savoir de quoi il parlait ? 

Ma voix tremble. Miyavi me regarde longuement puis me dit :

- Non. Si ça peut légitimer ma prétention à être ton amant, alors je veux bien être le plus grand salaud de cette terre. 

Je le laisse m’embrasser encore une fois et je dois dire que ça me plait beaucoup. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer mais j'aime la contacte de ses lèvres et la chaleur de son corps contre moi. Je trouve ça rassurant et j'ai surtout l'impression que je suis soulagé du fardeau qui repose sur mes épaules.

 

Alors que nous nous embrassons encore, je mets fin à notre baiser et je lui dis :

- Mais ils vont te haïrent...tu ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi ?

\- Peu importe. En plus d'après ce que j'ai compris Die pense qu'on a déjà été amants. Moi c’est une idée qui me plait parce que ça veut dire que je peux le redevenir.

\- Mais... 

Il ne me laisse pas poursuivre et m'embrasse encore une fois avant de me dire :

- Que tu le veuilles ou non, je m'imposerais dans ta vie, même si je dois être un monstre aux yeux des autres, parce que ce sont les tiens qui sont les plus importants pour moi. Je t'aime et je ne te partagerais avec personne, alors de toute façon ils me haïront tôt ou tard pour oser t'arracher à eux, alors autant que ça se fasse dès le début. C'est peut-être égoïste de ma part de m'imposer à toi comme ça mais tant pis. Je suis égoïste, mon amour pour toi est égoïste et je l'assume.  


End file.
